


The Life and Times of Lena Luthor, the Wicked Witch of the West

by Lola_McGee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But not a musical or song fic or anything, But this fic is somewhere on the anti Mon-el spectrum, Chapter by Chapter rewrite of each song in the Cast Album, F/F, For one of the pairings at least, Full sort of cast translation available if people want, Kara Danvers is Glinda, Lena Luthor is Elphaba, Lots of disturbing topics, Lots of lines stolen from the musical, Multi, So Content Warnings will be put in chapter notes and not here, Some amount of Kara/Mon-El, Swearing, That are spoilers, The plot is heavily changed, They're not carbon copies, Wicked!AU, Writing Spells is hard, however, just be warned, like usual, more tags going to be added, quite a bit of it, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: The love story between Lena Luthor, eventual Wicked Witch of the West, and Kara Danvers, eventual Good Witch of Oz.OR:The WickedMusical!AU that can't work itself outside of my head.OR:The fic where we rewrite the Wicked Musical cast album, song by song, into prose and make it revolve around Supergirl characters.





	1. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to the WickedMusical!AU.
> 
> Before I begin, this is a labour of love for me. I fell in love with the idea and felt compelled to write it. I'm also sure no one else has written this yet, but if someone else has, oops.
> 
> The first chapter is a little shorter than the rest of them. (For the most part. The first 12 chapters are written at this point so, I can't guarantee that this is the shortest chapter)
> 
> Finally, a big s/o to my fanfic soulmate @littlebrother (@littlekbrother on Tumblr) who is the best and encouraged me every step on the way. This story is dedicated to you. (Also go read their stuff they're great.)

Excitement throngs through the crowd; the general atmosphere of celebration flowing from each and every person with a drink in their hands. Their victory fueling the party more than the alcohol flowing through their veins; as midnight came closer and closer, the seconds whiling away, murmurs grew throughout the crowd. Whispers of _Her_ , the Good Her not the Wicked one, making an appearance at midnight intensified.

An as the fated hour approaches, the shadows growing small under the high moon, it’s as if the crowd holds their breath. The noise dies down, everyone looking upwards. No one can figure out why they’re looking up into the sky; the full moon staring at them unblinking, but it was the only way that such a moment could be appropriate.

 _Gong_ The clock strikes midnight. _Gong_ And again. Eyes shift around, searching for her. _Gong_

“There!” A small voice up front speaks up, a thin hand pointing upwards; a blonde woman descending slowly from… well the sky, really. _Gong_ _Gong_ Her face comes into focus; blue eyes used to smiling, though slightly dimmed. A pair of glasses usually pushed up as high as possible leaning heavily on her nose, seemingly about to fall off. _Gong_ _Gong_

A few in the crowd call out. “It’s her! It’s really her! Kara! Kara!” The crowd starts clearing a space, _Gong_ and Kara drifts toward it, her feet touching the ground lightly. She stumbles once her weight is on solid ground, as if she’s unprepared for it. _Gong_ She doesn’t fall, however, and straightens out her spine. _Gong_ Her eyes travel over the crowd, seemingly memorizing. _Gong_ Once her task finishes, her shoulder slump, exhaustion etched on her face. _Gong_

With the final gong, an impenetrable silence fell, each waiting with bated breath for the words they know are coming; words that they desperately need to hear. It only takes a few seconds for Kara’s voice to project, powerful and strong, yet it can’t come soon enough.

“Lena Luthor is dead.” The words, and the resulting cheer, reverberate across the crowd, before shouts spill out, each trying to demand Kara’s attention.

“The Witch is dead!”

“The Bitch is dead!”

“How did it happen?”

“Did someone splash her with water?”

“Good!”

“The celebration’s back on! Did she suffer?”

The questions keep on pouring in, vibrating louder and louder; laughter freely wheeling and coursing through the crowd. No one quite noticing that Kara doesn’t answer any of them, doesn’t do much of anything besides stand stock still, eyes wandering the crowd. Until… 

“How is one born so evil anyway?” That draws Kara’s attention, her eyes blazing with purpose.

“Was she born Wicked?” The crowd hushes, eyes snapping back to Kara. “Was she born Wicked, or did she have Wickedness thrust upon her?” A false sweetness lays thickly over her words, her voice not quite betraying whether she’s angry. “She had a mother. She had a father. Her family had… secrets of their own. Isn’t that like the rest of us?”

A moment passes before a voice shouts out. “She was born with green eyes!” People murmur their assent, their agreement. “That proves it!”

“And why’s that? How must it have been for her, when her own mother saw her eyes and pushed her to one side? When her own father inevitably gave her to someone else? When the woman who raised opposed her? Can any of you say?”

Confusion is clear on most of the faces of the crowd. They didn’t expect this… defence of the dead. No one ought to mourn this death, least of all the one who represents all the Good which opposed her Wickedness.

“Oh that’s our Kara! Seeing the best in everyone!” And with that, a relieved breath is taken, and Kara chuckles slightly. Of course. She’s _Good_ for a reason. Even the worst of the worst; even the evil and Wicked, can be redeemed. Of course she believes that.

A voice in the back pipes up. “Kara! Is it true that you were her friend?”

Those close to her will swear, when the night passes and the people reminisce, that she blushes. But Kara’s voice is strong and steady when she answers, so perhaps it’s the low lighting. “Well… Our paths did cross. In school.”


	2. Dear Old Shiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie all make their way to Shiz
> 
> Or: the chapter with important background info that's probably not that very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick note on Maggie:
> 
> She's speaking Spanish at times if that isn't obvious. For plot/because I want to reasons. While I am not a native speaker, I ran by some of the more complicated bits by someone who does speak Spanish natively. For simple one word translations that I didn't know from being surrounded , Google Translate did. For those who care about the difference, the person who I ran the exact longer translation by speaks Puerto Rican Spanish, so please, if I accidentally say something really offensive in a different form of Spanish, I'm sorry. (I know that can sometimes be an issue; not often, but sometimes.) However, on a day to day basis I am often surrounded by speakers of all different kinds of Latin American Spanish, so it's probably all a bit of a smorgasbord of differing languages. 
> 
> Also a quick note on the grammar: there are times where I went with grammar being intentionally broken (again for plot reasons as well as context reasons). There are also almost certainly times where I messed up by accident. I hope you guys can forgive me.
> 
> Translations at the end of the chapter.

Kara buzzes with excitement; she’s finally going to get to go to Shiz and study with (and under) the greatest magical minds in the entire world. She’s hastily stuffing the last of her clothes into her bag, hoping that the straps won’t break under a bursting bag. She’s not sure how hopeful she should be, however.

“Alex! Alex! Alex!” Her voice carries across the halls of the house, trying to get the attention of her sister and best friend. “Alex! I neeeed you!”

When Alex finally appears, her frown reveals how happy she is to be summoned so loudly so early in the morning. Her frown only deepens when she sees the closed bag sitting on Kara’s floor. “What, exactly, do you need me for?”

“Alex, I’m worried that the straps and latches are going to burst and you’re so good at this kind of stuff and I want to know if you know any way to strengthen the latches and straps and or maybe just remove some of the air in the bag or just something so it’s less likely to blow up and I--”

Firm hands grab her shoulders, interrupting her ramble. “Kara, take a deep breath. I know you’re nervous and excited, but it’s all fine. That bag is going to stay closed, and I’ll be with you every step of the way. Okay?”

Kara responds by wrapping Alex in a tight hug, squeezing as hard as she allows herself to. “Thanks. You’re the best.” She steps back, smile fixed in place.

“Now, maybe I can go get some more sleep. We have 7 hours until we have to leave.” She turns and starts to walk away.

“But Aleeeeex. How can you sleep at a time like this? It’s so exciting!” Kara’s only marginally embarrassed by the whine in her voice.

Alex turns and grins, but doesn’t stop walking. “Because, unlike you, I know how to actually moderate myself.”

Kara crosses her arms, trying to look intimidating (a difficult task when you’re chasing after the person you’re trying to intimidate). “That’s not fair! I know how to do things in moderation!”

“The twelve bags of candy that were full yesterday morning and empty by midnight beg to differ.”

Kara pouts. “That’s… That’s a distortion of the truth!”

Alex laughs loudly on her way back to her room, while Kara stomps off to breakfast.  
__________________________________________________________________________

“Lena! The quicker you get your culo malvado down with your bags, the sooner we can finally be leaving.” Lena winces with Maggie’s shout, wishing, for once, she’d keep it down.

“You know, if I was actually evil, I’d probably have done something horrible to you long ago.” She grumbles to herself. She loves Maggie, she does; Maggie is practically a younger sister to her. But, sometimes, maybe she just wants to have her own peace and quiet.

She, however, clearly wasn’t going to get any of that, if the knocking on her door moments later was any indication. “Puta! Hurry up! Tía’s getting antsy to see us out!” And there’s that strange language that Maggie doesn’t know the name of; all she ever told Lena is that her own mother would whisper to her, before dropping her off at this house; that it’s the language that she’d speak in hushed tones with their caretaker. The language that speaks of where Maggie’s mother is from; neither Lena nor Maggie knew.

“Tell Aunt Rhea that I’m going to be down in five minutes. I’m just making sure I’ve got everything.” Lena never quite understood why Rhea took her in after her father’s death; never quite understood why she keeps and feeds her and Maggie. She praises them, yes, and shows them a certain amount of affection, but it’s always… tainted. By what, she doesn’t know. It just always feels… planned, stiff. But, that’s the way Rhea has always been, and beyond a feeling tingling in the back of Lena’s head, she has no reason to believe that this is anything besides how Rhea shows affection. Perhaps Lena’s just being paranoid.

She really hopes so. Especially as she brings her own bags downstairs, and Rhea gives her a quick hug and kiss to the forehead, before waving them off on their journey. All she’s ever done is care for Lena.

So why does she feel so suspicious anyway?  
__________________________________________________________________________

The entire journey to Shiz leaves Alex with a Kara who is _vibrating_ in her seat. Literally, her leg bounces up and down, her arms fidget with themselves, her eyes shoot back and forth, as if committing everything to memory.

Honestly, it’d be enough to give Alex a headache, if she didn’t have a massive one already. “For Oz’s sake Kara, can’t you settle down, just a little? I know, I know, you think we’re going to run late, but I can assure you we aren’t.” It is, however, cutting it a bit tighter than Alex intended. It’s not her fault that, really, her bed is comfortable and Kara’s exhausting. She loves Kara, but sometimes her energy runs a little too hot. And she’s happy that Kara’s excited, she really is, but need that excitement cost her some sleep?

(Alex thinks the answer to that question is obvious. Kara, clearly, disagrees.)

Kara turns to her suddenly, ignoring Alex’s comment and instead asks a question. “So, who do you think you’re roommate’s going to be?”

Alex sighs. “I have no idea, of course. That’s sort of the point of randomly assigned roommates. You won’t know until you meet them. That’s why we have a whole day for move-in. It’s not just for decorating.”

Kara beams, again ignoring Alex’s comment; a habit that Alex’s become very familiar with over the years. “Well, all I hope is that my roommate doesn’t mind my singing. Ooh! Or the fact that I have to think out loud while doing my work. Or…”

Alex laughs, interrupting Kara, reaching over to give her a kind of side-hug. “I get it Kara. You hope your roommate will tolerate all of your annoying traits.”

Kara pouts at that. “That’s not the poooint.” But Alex is laughing and lets out a tiny snort, which just gets Kara going and soon the two are giggling for (what feels like) the rest of their journey.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Maggie swears that, despite the fact she considers Lena her hermana, Lena just has to be the most infuriating travel companion. She’s just so… _organized_. And sure, Maggie understands how useful being an organized traveller is, but there’s a difference between being organized and _so_ organized. 

For example, being organized means double checking that you’ve packed everything.

Being _so organized_ means ensuring you leave three hours earlier than the earliest time when it’s acceptable, just “in case.” (And sure that’s partially Tía Rhea’s fault; her gentle yet pointed suggestions that they should probably just get an early start. But Tía wasn’t on the train; Lena was. Tía isn’t standing on the platform, Lena is.)

Being organized means making sure you have the written list of instructions that explains what you should do when you arrive.

Being _so organized_ means you’re on the receiving end of glances and glares from staff who don’t do anything. (And, well that may be because of Lena’s eyes; how they nearly glowed green, unnaturally so; so strong it seems to pierce through her closed eyes. How it makes most people shy away from her, for really no good reason. But that isn’t Lena’s fault. Freezing her culo off because she happens to be standing outside on the day hasn’t warmed up yet, that is.

The difference seems rather cut and dry to Maggie, but Lena never really quite got the message. So, here they are; just waiting near where they’re supposed to be in a few hours time. Without a thing in Oz to do.

(Of course, another difference between being organized and _so organized_ is that if you’re organized, you have nothing to do. If you’re _so organized_ , then, well, you have three books, a journal and made sure that your luggage is comfortable to sit on.)

(However, this minor point in favour of being _so organized_ is neatly cancelled out by the fact that if Lena was to be merely just organized, they would never have gotten into this situation in the first place.)

“So Lena.”

She doesn’t even look up from her book. “Hmm?”

Maggie tries again. “Lena.”

Still, she doesn’t look up. “Yes?”

“Lena!” Maggie’s head swings around, searching if her slight shout had drawn anyone’s attention. But, besides a bored looking attendant who lazily glances their way, no one pays them any heed.

Finally Lena looks up. “Yes Maggie?”

“Are we just gonna… just hacemos nada? Y parate aqui?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, we’re not just going to do nothing and stand here.” Her face breaks into a grin. “Now, you might, what was it, has-emos nata?”

Maggie quickly corrects her. “Hacemos nada.”

“Hacemos nada y parate aqui--”

And here Maggie snorts. “That’s absolutely not how you’d say that; you’re not even using the right conjugation. It’d be haces nada.”

“The point is,” Lena glares at Maggie from over the rim of her glasses, “I’m comfortable reading here. You, however, are free to do what you wish. I’ll keep an eye on our luggage.”

Maggie throws up her hands. “Fine puta. I guess I’ll just be off to entertain myself elsewhere and you can just enjoy your books and journal and whatever else it is you do instead of echar un polvo.” As Maggie walks away, Lena’s stuttering puts a smile on her face.

Maybe there is an advantage to having a _so organized_ hermana.  
__________________________________________________________________________

So, they’re late. _Really_ late, if Kara’s watch is to be trusted.

(It’s not entirely their fault; the connecting train was an hour late. But that doesn’t quite matter, not when you’re on the verge of missing the beginning of everything and probably getting kicked out of Shiz before you even begin, and now both Alex’s and her futures are in jeopardy because of a stupid late train and sure, Kara might be going a bit overboard, but what if she’s not?)

So, perhaps when she sees a bunch of young adults (about her own age) she might get excited because it means they haven’t been left behind. And if that distracts her from watching where her feet are falling, it’s not really her fault, is it?

And if that means she slips on a loose stone, throwing her bag behind her and bringing Alex down on top of her in a sister heap (and not in the fun sister cuddle pile way at the end of a long day, but rather the kind where Kara’s legs are pinned under Alex’s torso, and they’re at a weird angle and it sort of hurts). And that’s before she notices the woman standing in front of the group she was heading for before her little tumble. A woman whose body language _screams_ power and confidence.

(If Kara wasn’t so scared, she’d probably be half in love with the woman. As it stands, she’s just extremely attracted to her.)

So, when the woman turns her head toward them and raises merely arches an eyebrow at Kara and Alex’s rushed (and rather failed) entrance (and subsequent shamed shuffles to the mass of the group), Kara feels like the luckiest woman in the world.

“As I was saying before I was so… rudely interrupted by our late comers, I am Cat Grant. No, none of you shall ever get the privilege of calling me Cat. Ever. Instead you shall refer to me as Miss Grant or Professor Grant. Understood?” No one standing says anything. “Good. From now until the day you walk out of these halls, I control your future. Actually, scratch that. From now until the day you die, I control your lives. So you better work hard and not piss me off. If you do, your lives will suddenly become very unpleasant.” She gives each and every one of them a stare which dresses them down.

(And Kara is learning some very uncomfortable things about herself at this moment, considering how her body is reacting to Miss Grant.)

“Now off you go. Chop chop! You know what you should be doing.” The stillness that she commanded broke down. “Oh, and Lena Luthor? Leave your bags. Someone on staff will take them to your room. You and I need to have… a little chat.”

Kara only catches a small glimpse of the woman who steps forth towards Miss Grant; and only a small sliver of her profile. So she only makes out the most basic features; her long black hair, the hint of glasses perching on her nose, her… obvious assets; yet one thing catches Kara’s attention. How this woman (Lena, wasn’t it?) keeps her spine straight. It makes her look… so sad and alone, and Kara wants to befriend her.

Then Kara is dragged by Alex off into the bustle of moving in, and the thoughts slip from consciousness (though not from memory).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> culo malvado: evil ass
> 
> Puta: bitch (While not always affectionate, Maggie is doing so in an affectionate manner)
> 
> Tía: Aunt.
> 
> hermana: sister.
> 
> Hacemos nada?: Do nothing. (or more appropriately: we do nothing. Haces nada translates to: you do nothing)
> 
> Y parate aqui: And stand here?
> 
> Echar un polvo: Getting laid.


	3. The Wizard and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Grant talks to Lena; two roommates finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Brief mentions/allusions to internalized self-loathing. (And not in the catchy song way; that's next chapter.)

Lena Luthor is terrified; though to be fair, Cat Grant is terrifying. And while Lena’s always known that her reputation precedes her slightly, (it didn’t take long for her to be clearly unwelcome in most shops, and it meant Maggie had to do those kinds of chores) she has no idea why Miss Grant would want to even give her the time of day.

Miss Grant’s busy looking at papers in her hands, and doesn’t look away when she turns to address Lena. “Now, Lila, I just want to say that while you are here there will be no trouble, understood?”

Lena tries to keep her stomach from bottoming out; she really tries. She doesn’t succeed as she keeps her eyes focused on Miss Grant. “I’m… Miss Grant, I’m not actually evil. People are just obsessed, to an absurd degree if you ask me, with my eye’s verdigris.”

This catches Miss Grant’s attention and she looks up, looking Lena directly in the eyes, seemingly undeterred by how green they were. “You think I was warning you? No, of course not. I’ve already given you and everyone else their warning about causing trouble. No, what I meant is that I’ve been… briefed on your potential to create great change, if you wanted. And, so I’m letting you know that if anyone causes you trouble for the colour of your eyes, they’ll answer to me directly. After all, I’m sure that one day you and The Wizard will do much Good together.”

Lena does a double take. “The Wizard, Miss Grant?”

“Yes, Leslie, The Wizard. I think I was perfectly clear the first time. From what I’ve been told, you have the ability to be an extremely powerful Witch.” Well that’s… certainly news to Lena. She knew that she had magic; that she could cast Spells. That’s why she’s at Shiz in the first place. But for her to be considered… powerful? Miss Grant continues, unaware of Lena’s internal monologue.

“So almost certainly The Wizard will want to bring you in on… well, whatever she’s planning. It’s so hard to tell sometimes.” Miss Grant waves her hand, dismissing her. “Anyway, chop chop! Off with you. We’ve both got plenty to do.” With that, she walks away, leaving Lena to think about the implications of what she was just told.

She… She hadn’t dared hope, not for a moment, that The Wizard would be anywhere near willing to work with her. After all, why should she? Working with The Wizard, well… that would be… how could she ever expect that?

But now, now that Miss Grant of all people said that it could be a possibility. Well, she feels so happy that she could… melt. After all, Miss Grant makes it feel… real. That The Wizard would want to work with some kind of _green-eyed freak_.

(She doesn’t know where the myth that green eyed people are predisposed to evil comes from; why people only care when they have obviously green eyes. All she does know that most Ozians believe it. And, well, she knows The Wizard is supposed to be wise and kind, but even The Wizard has to acknowledge destiny. It’s an inevitability, really. That the green eyed girl goes crazy because no Ozians trust her. Except… is it fated? If The Wizard might want to… to do Good with her, then maybe… Just maybe…)

A vision started to come to her; a vision of a… celebration. A celebration all to do with her. That one day something will happen (something to do with her!) that’ll cause a celebration, and well, that’s a thought she can get used to.

(She doesn’t… She doesn’t have delusions of grandeur; but for once she feels… she feels… Unlimited. As if the vision isn’t just some figment of her own imagination, but something that might actually happen. It fills her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. A feeling utterly unfamiliar to her, but she thinks she might enjoy it. She’s never felt taller in her life.)

And, well, she might as well start capitalizing on it; after all, she’ll never succeed if she never makes her way to her dorm room.  
__________________________________________________________________________

“So, you’re my roommate huh?” Kara jumps slightly, whirling around to catch the eye of the woman who just walked in. And, upon seeing the dark-haired woman she squeals from excitement.

“Hi! Yes! I’m Kara Danvers and you’re Lena Luthor and, oops, I don’t mean to sound creepy but I just noticed that Miss Grant, and isn’t she _something_?, called you up afterwards so I picked up your name and I saw you and I wanted to be your friend so I’m glad you’re my roommate!” An amused smile crosses Kara’s new roommate’s, _Lena’s_ , face; Kara flushes at the sight. “S-sorry about that. I’ll… I’ll quiet down now. I just… got very excited.” Lena levels a devastatingly sincere smirk at her.

(Really, that smirk should almost be illegal. It makes Kara want to stop in her tracks, even though she’s standing still; literally defy the rules of gravity so she’s no longer moving with Oz through space. It doesn’t even ask anything of her, and yet she wants to make it soften into a genuine grin, just by doing what it wants.)

“It’s fine Kara. It’s… endearing.” Kara brightens for a brief second before Lena destroys her world. “Though, I don’t think we’ll ever become good friends, I’m glad… Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Lena shrunk into herself as she spoke the words.

(Kara wonders if Lena realizes that she even did so. Wonders if it’s something that Kara’s done; perhaps the way her face shifts through the gamut of emotions she’s felt; from awe to joy to shock to upsetness; if she misunderstood why Kara made those faces. Wonders until she realizes that the conversation has died and Lena’s staring at her and she’s making a mess of the entire thing, isn’t she?)

Kara puts on her most convincing smile, hoping that, if nothing else, it can reach “Well, I don’t know about that! There’s no reason to think we won’t become best friends!” Even if Lena stares at her for a moment (and wow, Lena’s eyes are so… so... _green_. She really just wants to study them, to try to figure out what shade of green they are; she knows that green eyed people are supposed to be tempted into Wickedness, but how can anything so… mesmerizing be inherently evil?), before giving Kara a slight nod of acknowledgement, Kara can’t help but see something in her eyes. She thinks, hopes really, that it’s _hope_. (She chuckles silently to herself over that. What? It’s a funny joke.) 

As she and Lena both begin to work on setting up their respective halves, only one thought is running through Kara’s head. She _really_ can’t wait to tell Alex all about Lena.

__________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately, it’s several hours before Kara can see Alex; in that time only a few words passed between Kara and Lena. But she knows, just knows, they’ll be bosom--well best of friends soon enough; no matter what Lena says on the subject. She knows what she saw in Lena’s eyes. However, the silence that fills the room while she decorates alongside Lena is content rather than awkward. 

And really, that can be only described as a small miracle. Their styles… contrast if Kara’s being charitable, and conflicting if she’s not; Lena’s side focusing on dark and solid colours, Kara’s a hodgepodge of pastels, stripes and patterns. Lena’s with books crammed in every available space, Kara’s with art supplies and sketchbooks and a little space where she can practice active meditation. Lena’s brooding and shadowy, Kara’s trying to squeeze any amount of light that she can.

(And despite how contrary their styles are, Kara can’t help but like it. Can’t help but think it’s… homely. Thinks that just maybe, she could find a third home here.)

She’s nearly napping when there’s a slight knock on her door. Lena had wandered off some time before, murmuring something about a sister who needs a visit. She’s absolutely not surprised when she opens it to let Alex in. No, what surprises her is when Alex’s first action is not to comment on the… odd style of the room, but rather flop down onto Kara’s bed.

(At least it’s obvious enough to Alex whose bed is whose; thank Oz for small victories.)

Kara mimics her sister’s act, letting herself relax against the soft mattress, waiting for her sister to tell.

When she’s ready to talk, Alex just groans. “Her name is Maggie Sawyer.”

Kara reaches out to touch her gently on the shoulder. “You… don’t sound thrilled by that.”

She takes a deep breath, clearly gearing up for a big story. “Well, let me tell you all about that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look at that. Huh. That's a departure from the musical, isn't it?


	4. What is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are... not pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so while Wicked is a Karlena Musical, What is This Feeling is basically a Sanvers song.
> 
> Translations for Maggie at the end.

When Lena enters Maggie’s room, she finds her lying on the bed, head staring at the ceiling. “By Oz, Alex es una puta grande, and not in the… entrañable way that you are.”

Lena sits next to Maggie’s head, placing a hand “Maggie, I think you’re overreacting slightly.”

Maggie snaps her head toward Lena; frustration at being doubted building in her gut. “Oh really?”

Lena sighs, as if this is a common occurrence when talking to Maggie. (Maggie finds this absolutely positively 100% bullshit. She never overreacts.) “Yes. Really.”

“So let me tell you all about her then.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“She’s absolutely… absolutely… awful! She keeps on muttering insults under her breath when she’s around me.”

Kara’s face darkens slightly; Alex smiles a little at the instant support. “What did she say?”

Alex tosses up her hands. “I don’t even know! That’s the thing, she’s just muttering under her breath and it’s like it’s in a different language!”

Kara’s mouth opens slightly, a clear sign she’s confused. “So, wait. You’re telling me that… You don’t know what she’s saying?”

“Yes!”

“And yet you know, you _know_ she’s insulting you.”

“Again yes!” Alex’s unsure what exactly Kara’s getting at.

“And… how do you know that?”

Alex bounces up to face Kara, trying to throw on her most severe ‘I’m right’ expression. Because _she is_. “Because I just do!”

Kara seems to finally tire of debating the point. “Okay! Okay! I believe you!”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Maggie’s on a roll, and the sins that one Alex Danvers has committed keep on coming out. “And she hates it when I talk in my mother’s language, like some Ozian Purist, y no sé dónde ella es, pero that’s just mierda!”

“Mierda?”

“Oh, umm… shitty.”

They sit in a silence for a moment, before Lena speaks up. “You know, I can always hex her for you.”

“Oh, I’d love nothing more. But that’s not even the worst of it!”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“And her entire wardrobe just seems like a weaker version of mine!”

Kara’s confused face makes a return appearance. “And that’s a bad thing?”

“Of course it is! It’s just going to be a massive distraction and I’m going to have to work each day to Just… What is this feeling, so sudden and new? It’s… fervid as a flame. My pulse is racing.”

Kara digs through her mind, trying to figure the right word. “Umm… loathing?”

Alex points a finger at Kara, grinning. It warms her to have a word. “Yes! That’s it! Loathing! I loathe her!”

Kara giggles, and Alex glares. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Nothing. Just…” Kara looks at her, grin on her face. “Loathing sounds a lot like loving.” She laughs. (Alex doesn’t think it’s funny at all.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

“It’s just… ugh mi cabeza es… um, spinning! That’s it! My head is spinning because she just makes me so… furioso!”

“Her… humming? She hummed and that pissed you off?”

“Yes! It’s just… awful and off-key and annoying. And she hums nothing good!”

“No?”

“Yeah. Just Munchkin shit.”

“Hmm…”

“Don’t give me that hmmm bullshit. Listen to this…”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“And her dimples just annoy me. It’s like she’s trying so hard to be cute and charming. Too hard.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“And I swear she’s just showing off how built she is. Like, as if that’s going to impress me? Puta please. She ain’t worth anything.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“She does this thing, right, where she walks with a swagger, as if she owns the place when, well, last time I checked it seemed as if we _share_ the room.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“And I can tell, by Oz I can tell, she thinks she’s better than me. I kept on catching her, from the corner of my eye, stare at me. And well, that just proves she hates me! She can’t even take her eyes off of me in her hate!”

“Doesn’t the fact that you noticed this mean you were staring at her too?”

“N-No! Of course not! I was just… I was just… asegurarse de... que su lindo culo no hizo nada.”

“What? What about a cute ass?”

“Uh nothing. Hard to translate; very colloquial. Just making sure she didn’t get up to anything. Not like her… leer.”

“Her reading?”

“No! I can’t believe we have to go over this again. Leer, like stare. The other kind is pronounced leh-ehr. By Oz, you’re almost as bad as Alex.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“And I just can’t…”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“...imagine being stuck with her…”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“...the whole year.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Lena and Kara sat on their respective beds, faces drawn and both eyes drooping. Sisters are exhausting.

Kara speaks softly, as if talking to Alex removed her ability to raise her voice. “Well, after hearing my sister, well adoptive sister, complain about her roommate for a couple hours on end, I’m glad you’re my roommate.”

“Yeah? Such a high bar to pass. Glad that’s what it takes for people to want me around. Process of elimination.” Lena’s voice drips with sarcasm.

Kara stands suddenly and goes to sit on the floor in front of Lena, a small pout on her face. “I mean, of course, I’m glad you’re my roommate already! I already told you that! It’s just… Well, it’s going to sound absolutely silly, but I think my sister, Alex, has a crush on her and is just being a massive child about it. So instead of facing it, she just complained.”

“Alex?”

Kara’s confused as to why Lena picks up on that. “Yeah? That’s my sister’s name.”

Lena giggles suddenly; an honest uncontrolled noise. (Kara doesn’t find it amazing. It’s not like she hasn’t heard unrestrained giggling before; she has, of course.) “Well, I was just with my sort of adoptive sister who was complaining about her roommate. And I think she also has a crush on her roommate and was complaining to me instead of facing it.”

“Wait, what?” It couldn’t be. Kara isn’t going to believe it. It’d be… to unbelievable to be true.

“Yeah. Her name is Maggie.”

As laughter bubbles up through Kara and she finds it difficult to even remain sitting upright she fully understands . “This--This--It’s just-- Oh my Oz! Really? Do you--Why? I just… We’ve got to get them together!”

Lena stares at Kara blankly. “What?”

“Well, we both know,” Lena’s little objection of “we think” is ignored as Kara barrels on, “they’re crushing on each other. It’s obvious. So, we might as well give them a push.”

“I--I don’t think that’s necessarily a good idea Kara.”

It seems like a great idea to Kara; she can’t imagine any downside. “Why not?”

“They should probably figure out if they like each other, well, on their own. Right?” From the way Lena shifts her gaze, Kara suspects it’s not the entire story, but it _is_ a fairly good reason.

Kara sighs and lays back on the floor. “Yeah, I guess.”

After a few moments of silence, Kara can barely catch Lena murmur. “I’m… I’m glad you’re my roommate too.”

And if Kara goes to bed that night, grin affixed on her face, well she did make a new friend. That’s always a good day in her books. Even if her sister is pissy about her cute new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Maggie and Alex's perspective! Now they get to disappear into the background for a while. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> entrañable: endearing.
> 
> y no sé dónde ella es, pero [that's just] mierda: And I don't know where she's from, but that's just shit.
> 
> mi cabeza es: my head is
> 
> Furioso: furious.
> 
> asegurarse de... que su lindo culo no hizo nada: Make sure... that her cute ass did nothing.
> 
> leer: to read. (This one is mostly a bit of a joke based on how I've heard people in Spanish 101 pronounce the words. Not that I'm much better tbh.)
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day. Feel free to yell at me here or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders, and love y'all.


	5. Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And something... Something is happening in Oz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Racism and xenophobia discussed.
> 
> And finally, five chapters in we've met all but one of our major players. And have the actual conflict!

As their time at Shiz progresses, Kara and Lena fall into something of a rhythm. Both sorcery students, their schedules align more often than not. So, each morning, they’d wake up, grab breakfast and head to their morning classes together. If they shared afternoon classes as well, lunch would be in order; if not, they did have other friends, (as well as the omnipresent Alex and Maggie; but rarely together. After all, they still bickered and fought; even if, every now and then, Kara or Lena could catch one in a smile from a joke the other made, or gazing a little too longingly at the other. It helps, Kara and Lena believes, that the two haven’t quite learned that their adopted sister’s roommate is the adopted sister of their roommate. Means that Kara and Lena can independently visit them without being treated too suspiciously) to eat with.

Of course, Kara is the social butterfly; she’s the one that makes several friends in the same time that Lena’s manages… one. And even that’s a stretch.

(Lena’s not jealous of that trait, she’s not. She just admires it; after all, it’s a trait that she’s lacking.)

Winn enters their lives first; following Kara around like a lovesick puppy. He stands… a little too close to Kara, always offering to be helpful. They quickly develop their own inside jokes and slang, and complicated methods of greeting each other. It’s needless to say that Lena’s not his biggest fan; though she has kept his feelings for Kara safe and spare him the humiliation of being turned down. Plus, her friendship, if it can be called that, with Kara is too new, too tentative. She doesn’t wish to disturb its growth by tossing a rock into the water too quickly.

(His affection for Kara, admittedly, is not all there is too him, no. He’s _smart_. Not a great spell caster, no; even poor by novice standards. But when it comes to academia and theory, he knows his way about anything. So, when he and Lena get time alone, time separate from Kara, she tolerates him. Would almost… consider him a potential friend. If she knew how to. And she’s unsure if he actually likes her, or is just humouring Kara.)

Less than a week later comes James; a handsome man with an easy smile. More often than not, he aims that smile at Kara, later including Winn in that category. His attention to tiny details, correcting errors in pronunciation, spelling and drawing, is near unparalleled (his only obvious competition is Maggie), but so is his hero complex. Unlike Winn, whose motivation for being extra kind (though she has no doubt that he is actually kind; he’s just… less obviously helpful without his motivation) is quite clear. And Kara, said motivation, is just heroic in a thousand different ways; there’s no greater desire beyond just doing Good.

But for James, it’s as if he’s striving for something; as if he’ll achieve it by acting nice and heroic. He’s not Wicked, no. Not by nature, at least. But what drives him doesn’t seem to end in being Good, or affection, but something she can’t quite see.

(He has never warmed up to Lena. Never throws her an easy smile; it always seems laboured. She wonders if it’s because of her eyes; and perhaps it is. She wonders if he even tolerates her because of Kara. Almost likely. She can’t really blame him. The odds of her going off the deep end and becoming Wicked are fairly high. There’s a reason behind the myth; she knows her eyes aren’t natural. There are so few people with green eyes that there must be a reason for its rarity. Perhaps the root is, as the stories say, that people with green eyes keep envy close to their hearts. The greener the eye, the more dearly held the envy. Lena’s just… not sure what she’s envious of, exactly.)

Finally, there’s Mon-El. Who… well, who reminds her of Rhea. All smiles and conversational banter that invites warmth, yet feels… slightly off. (Many of those smiles and much of that banter are directed exclusively to Kara; and the pattern seems obvious.) Not in the way that James feels slightly off, no. With James it’s a matter of not knowing enough to find out his motivation. With Mon-El, and with Rhea, it’s as if they’re planning something; that they wish you to not know their intentions, and seem rather at ease with you knowing that they don’t.

(Her basic distrust is not because he’s the one who pursues Kara the most. Winn and James do so, in their own way. But he… his intentions are quite clear in that regard, if his wandering eye is any indication. It doesn’t help, though, considering how he turns to Kara. How he continually asks her places alone. How she catches his glares at Winn and James, sometimes. A small part of her tells her that the two might actually be dating; his behaviour would be… more understandable, she supposes, if that’s the case. And yet, the rest of her rejects the thought. That Good Kara could be taken in by someone so… uncaring. It wouldn’t be fair to Kara, not at all.)

So while Kara has those three hanging around (and countless more on the periphery; more than even Lena sees, no doubt), Lena’s made headway with one person. Jess.

Jess is one of the few people from the “faraway” (the lands outside of Oz. Lands unvisited by people who return, and those who come from there don’t leave). Jess doesn’t speak of what the faraway is like, and Lena doesn’t ask her; she has memories of Maggie’s mother (another “farawayer”; evinced by the strange language she passed down to Maggie. Neither Lena nor Maggie actually knows it’s name) closing herself off when the topic comes up. Rhea just doesn’t discuss the topic; that and her familiarity with Maggie’s language suggests, perhaps, she’s also adrift from home.

So, the fact that Jess stumbles with Ozian doesn’t discourage Lena. How her tongue doesn’t twist naturally around the words she hopes to speak. How Lena can tell that Jess hates how the words come out of her mouth; how she slips into a different tongue, one with a different taste. And yet she struggles on and through.

(Perhaps this is why they become friends in the first place; a shared sense of outsiderness. Lena’d be damned to figure out any other reason; Jess is as sharp as a knife, efficient and effective beyond anyone Lena’s ever seen. Lena’s not sure what she brings to the relationship; whatever purpose it serves Jess.)

Of course, to Kara, Lena’s made more friends than just Jess. After all Kara’s “friends are Lena’s friends”.

(She and Kara have had that discussion more times than Lena can necessarily remember. Lena doesn’t think of James and Mon-El as friends. Nor Susan, with whom Lena’s exchanged less than ten words with. Nor Adam nor Eve nor Leslie nor all the rest. Winn is the closest. She’s not sure she even counts Kara as a friend; there’s something… different in their relationship. Something worth exploring yet causes Lena to hesitate, ever so slightly. As if they’re destined to… Be something more intimate than “just friends”. As if her denial on day one of their relationship meant nothing. Another surrogate sister, perhaps, or best friends? She doesn’t know.)

But Lena firmly keeps her count of friends as “3 at most.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

A similar story is played out amongst their professors. Each and every professor loves Kara; sees her as the crown jewel of the school. Even Miss Grant takes a shine to Kara; relegating her to a single nickname “Kiera”, and not bothering to shoo her away when Kara follows Miss Grant around, asking for any spare tasks that may be done. Most barely tolerate Lena presence; one or two have even suddenly changed directions upon seeing her. It’s hardly a subtle action.

(Miss Grant, at least, is cordial and even a touch kind to Lena. In her own way. In never mentioning her eyes. In holding her gaze while they talk. In not flinching away when Lena shakes her hand. In the hundreds of different ways that no one else has ever bothered to do; no one else beyond Maggie, Rhea, Jess and Kara.)

Instead, Lena… Lena has Professor J’onzz. A professor who stands tall and proud; whose voice carries across lecture halls with authority, his melodic voice somehow perfect, in Lena’s opinion, to teaching history. How the slight lilt in his accent suggests he’s also a farawayer. It’s subtle, but there.

(And, again, she wonders if another connection is built on this shared sense of outsiderness; as the other students shun Professor J’onzz, she seeks him out. As others make subtle and none too subtle hints about how “there is a correct way to pronounce Ozian words”, how “home is where you’re born”, ask him to reiterate history regarding the faraway; she keeps her history questions focused on Oz and its lands.)

(Maybe it helps that this is another person she has independent of Kara. Kara sat in on the first History lecture and outright declared that it was the boringest thing she’s ever been to; no matter how nice Professor J’onzz is. Instead, she switches to Miss Grant’s Research Class. She seems to love it; and Lena smiles each time Kara raves about it. Lena’s just happy to see Kara so happy.)

“Professor? How can you stand it?” That… wasn’t the question that she meant to ask. But she can’t walk the question back now; can’t pretend it was somehow her standard query into some minutiae of his lecture, pretend that she’s looking for help with a minor point in her paper.

“Stand what Ms. Luthor?” He asks the question, though his tone reveals he knows what she meant. That he’s giving her a chance to back out. But she doesn’t.

“How… How the other students treat you. How they treat you as some kind of… as if you don’t truly beyond here in Oz, because they _suspect_ that you’re from the faraway.”

He simply shrugs. “It’s worse elsewhere. There’s a farawayer Professor at Qox who suddenly forgot Ozian. We have no idea why, but we think one of the students did… something. Or how, even at Lomas, an Ozian professor with a slight stutter was ostracized for being a farawayer. So, to answer your question, Ms. Luthor, but I stand it because I must. Something… bad is happening in Oz; and I’m just trying to survive.” The way he says it speaks to an implicit _again_ tagging along after his words. But it’s obviously too raw, too unstable, for her to poke at it.

“Something bad happening in Oz? Why hasn’t The Wizard done something about it? Isn’t her job to fix Wicked with Good?”

“I don’t know what The Wizard is doing. But… sometimes these issues run deep, Ms. Luthor. Far deeper than any Wizard or Witch to fix. I expect you know that better than most, don’t you? Or have you questioned The Wizard on why people don’t trust you because of the colour of your eyes?” Lena falls silent, and Professor J’onzz smiles softly. “What I can tell you is that Good will triumph over Wicked, every time. I will tell you that I stand it, because I have hope. I have hope in you and people like you. Good day Miss Luthor.”

He walks off, and Lena is left, yet again, to digest what an authority figure has said before simply walking off. (She supposes it might be rude, but at least understands it in Professor J’onzz’s case. How uncomfortable the conversation made him feel. She probably shouldn’t have broached the topic, but it’s far too late for that.)

She just needs some space to clear her head, that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a good day. And love y'all.
> 
> (Feel free to yell at me either down in the comments or on tumblr @alienbeegenders!
> 
> See ya next time!


	6. Dancing Through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distraction! In the form of a dance!
> 
> And lots of feelings for Lena to sort through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because I was writing a much later chapter and I had Lena feels.
> 
> This is, by far, the longest chapter in the entire fic. (At least so far; there's still 4 more chapters left, but I doubt any of them will be this long). Which makes sense because it's the longest song on the cast album. And editing it was annoying, so I apologize if I miss anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s all Mon-El’s fault, really. He’s the one who decided that it would be best to celebrate… something or other with a dance. Celebrate “life” ostensibly. It’s his idea to commandeer the Ozdust Ballroom.

(Lena finds it vapid; brainless actually. And almost certainly it’s the latest in Mon-El’s long line of attempts to woo Kara. However, most other people seem to think otherwise, so Lena doesn’t find her voicing her own suspicions and sarcasm; she still laughs uproariously in her own head. And, so public opinion added onto pressure from Kara and Maggie, Lena is going to the dance; no matter how much she dreads it.)

Kara is beyond ecstatic, of course. After all, she decides that the dance is the perfect place to push Alex and Maggie together. Which is the basis for a minor, insignificant dispute between Kara and Lena on the topic; Kara believes that getting the two to share one dance is innocuous and within the bounds of the whole “letting the two of them figure it out” concept that Kara and Lena (well mostly Lena) thought up. Lena… disagrees.

(Lena believes in only a few rules when it comes to dancing. One of them is that a dance means something. A person dances with theirs friends, family or romantic interests, or if they have to have a secret conversation in the middle of a party without anyone else quite being able to recognize that said conversation is happening. As Maggie and Alex clearly aren’t the first or second, and she doubts they plan to surreptitiously communicate, that leaves only the romantic option. Which means that a dance is not innocuous.)

Instead, Lena receives joy from the little bets she makes herself. Specifically regarding the tale of Kara and her three suitors. Or as she calls it “When are they going to ask Kara to the dance and will Kara say yes?” With only a week to prepare, Lena has her bets in immediately, with the promise of an extra drink of… something strong after the dance for each correct prediction she makes.

(Sure, she could play this game with Jess as the target, if she wants. There’s the two girls, for example, who seem to have fallen into Jess’ sphere and make considerable mooneyes at her. But it’s… less satisfying with Jess, for reasons that Lena can’t quite explain. There’s a thrill in observing the orbit of Kara Danvers; it causes something a swooping feeling in her veins, as if her blood can’t decide where it wants to go.)

So, while everyone else is out obtaining dates and picking outfits and flowers, Lena sits back, and watches the fun roll in.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Winn, by her guess, would be the first person to step up to the plate; her bet has him either making a move on day 2 or 3. (Obviously to be rejected by Kara; she treats Winn like then brother she’s never had, and she knows Winn’s quite aware of that fact.) She’s surprised, then, when Winn asks Kara to the dance only a few hours after Mon-El stood on top of his ‘throne’ (which really amounts to a few boxes he stacked near each other; to be _slightly_ fair to him, Lena’s fairly sure that only she calls it his ‘throne’. To be absolutely unfair, she knows she calls it that because of his absolutely imperious attitude) and announced the dance is happening, and started asking after “the most swankified place in town” to hold it in. She doesn’t know if the speed does Winn credit or not.

(She only witnesses this particular event from afar. She’s simply on her way to meet with Kara and the rest for lunch, when she spots him shuffle towards Kara. Intrigued, Lena watches as he approaches Kara, they seem to have a quick yet intense conversation, and they end in a hug before Winn walks off, looking more distraught than usual, somehow. Kara confirms her suspicions less than ten minutes later, full of worry for a friendship ruined.)

(Winn suspiciously vanishes for two days before making a triumphant return. Joking as easily with Kara as he did before. Again, Lena doesn’t know what to make of that. Doesn’t know if she could manage the feat.)

She’s earned one extra drink.  
__________________________________________________________________________

James is by far the person she has the most trouble deciding either of her bets on, and it’s yet another surprise, albeit a pleasant one, when she nails both of her predictions spot on. She guesses, with no small amount of uncertainty, that he’ll wait until day 5 to ask Kara; the first few days to ascertain whether or not she’ll have any other date, while still leaving enough time for it not to seem desperate. (Lena tries not to be distracted by the fact that that reasoning would be her own if she were James.)

(And upon Winn’s disappearance and reemergence, she worries that she was going to lose this one; James disappears for almost as long as Winn is, and the two seem nearly inseparable after their joint reentry. Such friendly, or perhaps more-than-friendly, devotion might dissuade James from going after Kara.)

And lo, on the 5th day, he does pull Kara aside for a small chat. The rest of them pretend that they don’t know what the two are discussing; choosing to amuse themselves in meaningless chatter. As if their eyes weren’t constantly scanning 

(Mon-El’s less than subtle about his displeasure regarding said fact.)

Lena believes she lost the second part of the bet, when James returns . So, it’s fair to say that Lena’s a bit confused when Kara comes back with a slightly dimmed smile, as she latches desperately onto any conversation that the group discusses; a little too quick to share her opinions.

(Kara, the person who gets so excited and giddy about any positive change in her life, wouldn’t be acting… like this if she said yes. She’d be smiles and giggles and covered laughs. Not, small pouts and uneasy glances.)

(And later, Lena does ask Kara, in private, whether or not James asked her to the dance. Just for confirmation’s sake. So she knows how many extra drinks to have. No other reason. Definitely nothing to do with the thundering in her chest while she watches these people pursue Kara.)

(But when Kara’s holding onto Lena that night, talking about ruined friendships, and how she hates it and why does she feel so awfully each and every time she rejects something, Lena knows she’s lying. Lena can’t lie to herself; can’t find it within herself to even try.)

There’s something more to this… something about James’ reaction which she wants to explore later.

She puts aside the mystery for a moment, while she mentally celebrates. Three extra drinks earned so far.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The question of when Mon-El was going to ask Kara has an obvious answer and Lena almost feels cheated out of a major surprise; he never was. Instead, on day 6, he simply asks Kara “Can I pick you up tomorrow at 8?” Definitely a way to stake a claim on Kara as a date, while leaving him wiggle room to snake out of it, ready to employ an “Oh, I _didn’t_ mean it that way, I just thought it’d be nice for friends to go to the place together” if it doesn’t work out as he intends.

It’s Kara’s response that draws her attention. Even though she quickly decided that she’s getting an extra drink out of it anyway (one in relief if Kara says no; one in disappointment if she says yes), Lena’s bet is tentatively on yes. Mon-El, as Lena notes probably too many times, is unsubtle in his affections. Kara ought to have put two and two together on this. The fact that Kara’s still humouring him suggests to Lena that it must be reciprocated, in some way.

(The part of her that speaks in hopeful terms tells her that Kara’s just humouring him. That Kara won’t end up dancing with someone… so obvious. So… Lena doesn’t have the word for it; but the way her skin crawls when she sees him pursue Kara, hears him talk about her, speaks volumes. Even his mere existence in her sphere is enough to frustrate. But, Kara’s not… not like that. So it’s likely that she approves.)

And so Lena’s not surprised when Kara blushes and nods a small yes, fiddling with the arm of her glasses. And, for some reason (a reason she knows, but doesn’t want to even acknowledge), Lena’s jubilation feels dampened; as if earning that 5th extra drink (which she was going to have regardless) isn’t worth the cost.  
__________________________________________________________________________

For better or worse (and in Lena’s opinion, for far worse), other dance related… occurrences outside of purely observing Kara’s love life still… occur during the week. For example, Maggie drags Lena to try on everyone single of Maggie’s dress options multiple times because “Puta, you can never be too… preparado, entiendes?”

However, the interruptions are infrequent enough that she can pretend, for a little while at least, that the dance is some kind of fantasy which doesn’t concern her. That she lives in a different world; one where she can peek into the world of the dance, but not be bound by its inevitable happenings. And then Kara has ruin Lena’s fantasy by talking to her on the morning of day 5.

Lena sits in her bed, stretching the sleep out of her muscles gently, when Kara calls over to her. “Hey, Lena?”

“Yes Kara?” Her voice sounds thick with sleep; she forces a cough to try and clear it, yet the raspy sound that escapes her lips reveals that the cough didn’t accomplish much of anything. She does try to speak again, however. “Yes Kara?”

Kara giggles. “You know it doesn’t really help when you sound exactly the same both times you say it, right?”

Lena fixes Kara with her deadliest stare; though, it’s deadliness is really undermined by her yawning. And the fact that Kara’s actually looking in the opposite direction. Otherwise, it’s perfect. “I’m still not sure why you so rudely awoke me with your incessant calling.”

“You were sitting up and awake when I spoke! I didn’t interrupt your beauty sleep.” Even though Kara still isn’t facing her, Lena can hear the slight pout in her voice, the little noise which tells Lena that Kara’s trying to get her way. For… something or other.

“That’s… unimportant, Kara.” Lena speaks in her best voice of authority; which, again, works much better when she isn’t trying desperately to clear the sleep from her mind. “What do you need?”

“Well, it’s not really about what I need, but what you need? Well not need need, but something that you might want and, Oz, I am usually so much better than this, promise, but I just… I just wanted to ask if you knew what you were wearing to the dance?”

It’s… not a question Lena has considered, actually. “Not really, no. Why?”

“Because I have thing I think would look really really good on you but I don’t want it to clash with your outfit.” A… gift for Lena? That’s definitely a first. Lena’s… touched.

“Kara, darling…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want it, but maybe I can show it to you first?” Before letting Lena reply Kara shoves something in her general direction and Lena takes it, gently. It’s… a hat. A second-hand beaten up old black hat. There’s a patch sewn into the front; a light brown which does not mesh well with the black. Anger boils inside of Lena. Is _this_ what their friendship has brought them? Just an opportunity for Kara to make fun of her while extending out a hand of friendship? Lena’s a bit disappointed, really. She would have hoped that the inevitable joke is funnier than this one. 

As her thoughts raged, a sudden breeze fills the room, papers fluttering off of desks onto the floors, curtains tangled and candles flickering out. Kara doesn’t seem to notice, however, instead rambling on. “Of course if you don’t want it you don’t have to take it. I just thought… it seems so… so… _you_ , you know? It looks smart and you are _so, so_ smart, and well. I think it looks perfectly wonderful. I’d wear it myself except black is definitely not my colour, you know?”

And with those words, the anger flees and the room stills. Of course Kara means well; of course she genuinely thought that Lena would like it. “No, Kara, trust me. It’s lovely.” She sends a sincere smile, small but present, and Kara beams in response. There’s no way she isn’t wearing it to the ball then.

(Lena doesn’t want to think why she can reverse her thoughts on her roommate so quickly. She knows, of course. Like all the other times where she’s known but doesn’t want to acknowledge it. That might be an introspection hole too deep for her.)

Kara finally looks around her, all the papers strewn everywhere, clothes unsettled. “So… what happened in here?” Lena has the decency to at least look chagrined.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Kara looks… stunning. Lena knows this. Knew this prior to the dance; it’s impossible to _not_ notice. Not when Lena’s waking up in the same room every morning as the absolutely stunning woman across from her. Only Alex is more familiar, probably, with Kara’s attractiveness, and, well, they’re sisters.

(Lena thinks it’s unfair, sometimes. That Kara wakes up, hair soft and fluffy, while Lena has to spend an hour taming her hair into something manageable. On the other hand, she gets the pleasure to see such display every morning, so perhaps she’s the lucky one.)

However, seeing her prepared for the dance is something else. Seeing her wear a blue dress which brings out her eyes; her perfect coiffure. Kara Danvers is a sight to be beholden, and, for one short moment, Lena forgets how to breathe.

Lena herself embraces the black patch-work theme; wearing for a black dress with light brown accessories. And, of course, the hat. (She’s not wearing it for Kara’s sake, except she definitely is; she has no interest in the ball otherwise, and making Kara happy is… a treat within itself.)

“Lena! You look gorgeous!” Her friend (her best friend, really) beams; and Lena feels her entire face flush, as she tries to return the smile confidently. (It feels so shy though; so nervous. There’s a reason why Lena isn’t very fond of… feeling.)

“You do too Kara.” Silence falls between the two; Kara seems perfectly at ease but Lena’s entire body is reacting, heart racing, her hands feel the insatiable need to be moving. She keeps on side-eying Kara, her gaze unable to stray from her for too long before snapping back. It hasn’t felt this awkward sharing a space with Kara since the first few days of living together. Before Kara became part of Lena’s routine. The silence just seems to stretch long.

For the first, and only, time in her life, Lena feels a bit of relief when Mon-El shows up.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The walk over with Mon-El is… tolerable. If the fact that Lena keeps a few paces behind the two, and hearing Kara’s genuine laugh aimed at his (weak) flirtations could count as tolerable. At least Mon-El’s gaze doesn’t flicker over to her. At least Kara doesn’t ask why she is being so quiet (even if she does look back at Lean a few times with concern in her eyes). At least no one openly mocks her for wearing the hat; Mon-El’s attempt was smothered by Kara as soon as he opened his mouth. At least Lena has some time to think.

(It doesn’t help the fact, though, that Lena’s starting to worry that her reason for disliking Mon-El may not be… as selfless as she thinks. That perhaps jealousy is the first sign of Wickedness. That green eyes hold envy close to the heart.)

(Another conclusion she knows the answer to, but doesn’t want to acknowledge. How many is it now? Several? Or just one?)

It’s all just so… tolerable. 

So, when Mon-El and Kara disappear as soon as they enter the ballroom, leaving Lena to her own devices, she can’t help but feel relief. No matter how tolerable the walk is.

Even if the stares have begun. Lena feels each person glancing her over, lingering on the hat before trailing her dress. How they subtly move away from her as she wanders around the perimeter of the ballroom. So she stops paying attention. She trains her attention on the main floor, watching how the people dance with each change of song. Watching the people she barely knows, can barely put names to, couple off, whether as friends or something else.

(At least she gets an actual smile from Jess; Jess who’s sandwiched between the two girls pursuing her earlier. Lena fully intends to hear the story later.)

(Far more interestingly, she spots James and Winn doing a close dance together. She doesn’t want to interrupt, doesn’t want to read too much into it. And yet… she can’t help but wonder. Perhaps another story worth exploring.)

She catches a few glimpses of Kara and Mon-El, dancing their way through the night. Each time, she turns away as soon as she sees them. They’re not doing anything overtly offensive, really. Or wrong. The fact that his hand is slightly lower down her back than she thinks is necessary isn’t a grave sin. How their bodies are flush together, a large smile on his face isn’t a sign that she needs to step in. The way that Kara smiles back, tightly but obviously present, isn’t a sign that this is _wrong_.

(She still needs to leave the dance. To get some air. To bury this feeling with distance. She knows she’s jealous, but she’s not quite ready to acknowledge why. She’s so close, though, as if she’s about to be pushed over the edge…)

The cool air causes her to shiver, once she steps outside. Seeing other students seemingly having the same stroke of genius she did, she (once again) wanders cautiously around the edge of the building, checking each alcove to find them unfortunately occupied. The fourth one is the last one she’s going to check; and lo and behold when she looks in, she sees two very familiar figures, in the process of smashing their faces together repeatedly (or at least that’s what it looks like to Lena). “Maggie? Alex?”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lena smirks at Maggie, her smile absolutely shit-eating, relaxing against the wall. “So, Alex, huh?” Not that Alex is still around; she ran off moments after Lena spoke up, with only a quick peck on Maggie’s lips to see her off.

Maggie sighs yet smiles; a sure sign of her happiness in this moment. “Yeah. Remember that first day? When I complained that she might be an Ozian Purist? Well, two days ago, we had a little chat and she apparently thought that I was muttering insults about her under my breath because I may have muttered ‘hermosa’ under my breath when I saw her and apparently she heard. So, now we’ve kissed and made up. A lot of times actually.”

“You know she’s Kara’s sister, right?”

Maggie’s smile grows more confident, more like she does when she’s about to score some point on Lena. “I know.”

Oh. “You knew that Alex is the sister of Kara, my roommate?”

“Uh, yeah? With the frequency you two were both over it is sort of really obvious.”

Confusion rises in Lena like bile; she honestly thought that Maggie would have a different reaction to Kara and Lena’s revelation. “And you didn’t…”

“Uh, of course not. I’m not going to judge the woman who my sister’s crushing on because of her family. That’d be sort of messed up.”

Lena sighs; this isn’t the conversation she wants to be having, yet it’s the one she’s in. And there’s no avoiding it. (Nor can she quite avoid acknowledging it; it’s too late for that. Once she speaks the words, it’s over.) “You’re far more confident in the existence of that crush than I am.”

“Not denying it?”

Lena shakes her head lightly. “I’m not agreeing either. But there’s no point lying. I… I don’t know how I feel about Kara. There’s just too much stuff going on; too much unsettled in my life. I think I could have developed a crush on her, if I don’t have one already. Not that it matters. She’s with Mon-El now, clearly, and I’m not sure I ever could have been anything outside of a friend to her. Not… Not just from her end, but my own. And she’s my best friend.”

Maggie tenses up suddenly at that last line. “You know, that’s really not the excuse that you think it is.”

Realizing her mistake, Lena reaches out to touch Maggie gently on the shoulder; the only comforting gesture she knows how to give. “I… I don’t mean it like you meant it with Kate, okay? I’m not… I’m not telling myself to just be happy with being her best friend. It’s just I don’t know how I feel.”

“I know Lena. I know. Tú eres una puta, pero te amo.”

“Te amo tambien. Te amo tambien.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Much later in the night, Lena finally stumbles into her room; exhausted. Her celebratory drinks would have to wait until the next night it seems. She tiptoes in, hoping that Kara’s asleep or off somewhere else. Yet no such luck, with the bright smile that she aims at Lena any time she’s within sight. It’d almost be cute if it didn’t weigh on Lena’s heart each and every time (and with how she reacts to that smile, she’s fairly certain now about whether or not this is a crush; it’s the worse of the two answers, unfortunately for Lena).

And, of course, Kara has to speak the words which never preface a good conversation; at least never in Lena’s experience. “Hey! I have to tell you something!”

So, really, when Lena thinks about it, it’s all Mon-El’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ... preparado, entiendes?: ... prepared, you understand?
> 
> hermosa: beautiful
> 
> Tú eres una puta, pero te amo: You are a bitch, but I love you.
> 
> Te amo tambien: I love you too.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys have a good day and love y'all. Please feel free to yell at me about anything either in the comments or on tumblr @alienbeegenders!
> 
> See ya next time!


	7. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are now the best of friends! It's official!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late; I'm just exhausted and tired mostly because I've been staying up to watch Lost Girl (I've seen 23 episodes over the last two days) so also editing might be a bit weird.
> 
> This is also mostly a filler chapter; we're finally getting to the big important stuff! Just... not this chapter.

“Hey! I have to tell you something!” Kara is beaming; of course she is. She recently learned something _amazing and awesome_. And she’s on the tail-end of a wonderful night out with friends, and… well whatever Mon-El just became.

(She’s a bit unsure, because they haven’t talked about it. The night ended in a kiss; awkward a little too forward on Mon-El’s part, or perhaps a little too timid on hers. But nobody’s first kiss is perfect. They’ll work out their happy medium with time, Kara’s sure. Still, she doesn’t know what to label him as; but she’s sure they’ll work that out too.)

The only thing missing from the night is one on one time with Lena. But since Lena just walked in the door, Kara’s pretty sure she’s about to fill that out too. Even if her appearance is a bit… disconcerting. Lena’s quiet and a bit withdrawn, or more so than usually.

“If you don’t want to talk about it now we don’t have to! Oh, I bet you’re absolutely exhausted. You can sleep and we can talk about it in the morning. Or, never, if you don’t want to hear me talk about it, even though I realize you don’t know what ‘it’ is, but I figure that you might decide that you don’t want me to share thing that I learned and so--”

A tired smile spreads across Lena’s face, as she goes and sits on her bed, distractedly tossing her hat and shoes to one side, slipping out of her dress with a pair of her usual pajamas (a loose black dress that ends just above the knee; Kara’s checked) in her hand.

(Kara looks away, as she always does when Lena changes. Lena deserves her own privacy. And not for Kara to stare at her body in awe. Lena is unfairly pretty.)

Lena chuckles slightly. “Kara, darling, take a breath. I am tired, but I want to hear this thing that’s so important it’s the first thing you wanted to say to me when I walked in.”

“Oh Lee! Maggie and Alex…” Kara pauses for dramatic effect, hoping to draw out the tension of the moment, “Got together! And without any prompting from us!”

When Lena doesn’t respond for a moment, Kara risks a glimpse over (and fortunately Lena has changed into her sleepwear) and Lena’s… staring at her. “Lee? Are you there?”

Lena opens her mouth slightly, and utters softly. “Lee?”

Kara huffs, a little confused by the track that the conversation is taking. “Yeah, Lee. That’s you.”

The shock written on Lena’s face doesn’t abate. “Since… when?”

“For a while now. I’ve called you that before.” Doubt starts to seep into her tone.

Lena just shakes her head slightly. “No, you haven’t.”

Panic starts to set in. “I-I haven’t? I’m almost certain I’ve called you that before.”

“No.”

“Oh. Oh Oz! Did you hate it? I didn’t… I didn’t mean to, I thought you were fine with it because I thought I’ve called you that before and I’m so--”

 

Lena’s voice cuts through Kara’s anxiety once again (how is she so good at doing that?). “Kara. Breathe. Again. I just… didn’t realize that you thought of us as close enough for me to deserve a nickname.”

Kara’s heart breaks, just shatters into a million pieces. How could Lena… How could Lena even imagine that’s true? She rushes over to the other bed, and sits down next to Lena. Trying not to spook her as much as the initial action did. “Of course you’re close to me. You’re literally my best friend.”

“I-I’ve never had a best friend before. Or at least someone who considered me their best friend and I’ve thought the same. Not enough people like me.”

Kara acts without thinking, reaching around and hugging Lena, Lena herself wrapping around Kara as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Is this okay?” A small nod into her shoulder let Kara know it’s okay to continue. “Well everyone else is ridiculous! And silly! You’re wonderful! And can do anything! I just know it!” She squeezes Lena a little tighter at that last sentence. “You know what? Now that we’re official best friends I’m going to make you popular. So popular that you’ll have so many close friends! Of course...” She gives a sly little smile, “None of them will be as close to you as me.”

Lena giggles, a small watery sound, before pulling away and looking up at Kara. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do! All of Oz should know about the Wonderful Good Witch who will one day make the world a better place alongside The Wizard.”

“Kara--”

Kara quickly interrupts. “I’m not done yet! By the time I’m through, everyone throughout Oz will be celebrating you.”

“Kara, you are absolutely ridiculous.”

Kara ignores Lena and whispers in a low voice, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “And who knows, you might even have your choice of boyfriends and/or girlfriends and/or other partners of a romantic nature.”

Lena mutters something quietly under her breath that Kara can’t quite catch. “What was that Lee?”

Lena closes her eyes and swallows, clearly coming to a decision about something. When she spoke, she whispers barely loud enough for Kara to hear her this time. “Girlfriend.”

It’s Kara’s turn to swallow, though she can’t figure out why it matters to her. “Ooh! We can talk about pretty girls together then! Awesome! Because girls are really really pretty, aren’t they? You’ve seen Lucy? She’s so pretty. Hell I want to date her except you know, not really since I’ve got so much other stuff on my plate.” Kara feels Lena stiffen a little at that; did Lena… like Lucy? Interesting. “And other people are higher on my list than her, obviously. Lucy’s awesome but not my first choice of romantic partner. And we’ll find you an amazing girlfriend! If you want. Though that reminds me! Why didn’t you react when I told you that Alex and Maggie got together?”

Lena laughs out loud. “Because I saw them together, obviously.”

Kara blushes. “Oh, I… should have probably thought of that. But did you see…”

The two continue to gossip late into the night, filling the room with giggles and noises of happiness. Kara never quite lets go of Lena and vice versa, both accidentally collapsing onto the same bed and drifting off into a solid slumber. It’s peaceful for them, and, as Kara thinks before passing into sleep, extremely comfortable. She wants for more nights like it. It’d make the memories she wants to dwell on in the future a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


	8. I'm Not That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's starting to have inconvenient feelings.
> 
> Also some plot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is another hasty editing job. I learned that a friend is celebrating his birthday today instead of tomorrow and so I've gotta rush for that.
> 
> So please excuse any rush job.

As soon as Kara hugged her the night of the dance, Lena figured out she’s _fucked_. And, as the days move forward, that doesn’t change. Nothing changes; which is sort of the issue.

It’s not as if she notices newly endearing things about Kara; no she just notices the same old endearing things. The fact that she mumbles to herself while she’s working, or how she toys with her glasses when she’s slightly nervous. It’s not as if her relationship with Mon-El is turbulent, nor does it move anywhere quickly. They greet each other with a kiss and see each other off with a kiss; whether they’re up to more in private, Lena admittedly doesn’t know, but Kara never spends too much time with him alone, so it can’t be too much worse.

(Of course, Mon-El doesn’t seem at all happy with these results; drawing Kara in for a second and third kiss each time she has to leave. But Kara never rejects him, never pulls away. So Lena’s probably imagining things through the haze of her jealousy.)

(She never manages to unsee it.)

It’s not as if their daily routine suddenly changes; sure, ever since they confirm the fact that they are each other’s best friends respectively they do spend slightly more time together in the outside world. They make the time to eat lunch together, even when they don’t share afternoon classes. They stay up a little later chatting each night. But it’s not a lot.

Everything is just… frustratingly static. Especially when the end result is so obviously clear. Kara’s not going to return her affections. There’s no reason for her to. She’s Kara and Lena’s… Lena’s a jealous green-eyed girl.

Perhaps she should take a page out of Winn’s books; confess, retreat, heal and come back as if nothing is changed. That would end the status quo. But, Winn doesn’t have to wake up every morning looking at Kara. Winn doesn’t have to share a space with Kara. Winn doesn’t have to hear Kara talk about how Mon-El is thinking seriously about the future, a future with Kara, despite it being only a month after they got together.

(And again, Lena’s almost certainly imagining the twinge of irritation and confusion in Kara’s voice. Misplacing what is almost certainly an adoration for something romantic.)

So, no. Lena can’t force the issue; not in that way. It would be too difficult, too stressful on both Kara and Lena. And that would not do.

So, nothing changes.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Kara happens to be wasting some of her time chatting with Lena in the History Lecture Hall before class when Professor J’onzz walks in early, even for him.

(At least, if ‘happens to be’ means ‘this is a regular occurrence where Kara will sit on Lena’s desk, next to Alex (who also doesn’t have the class) and Winn (who does), up until two minutes before her own class and then runs off to Miss Grant’s class for and always is running in just on time’. If this is what ‘happens to be’ means, then Kara happens to be wasting some of her time chatting with Lena in the History Lecture Hall before class when Professor J’onzz walks in early, even for him.)

Professor J’onzz walks into the class, face downturned, usually proud step faltering. The class is half empty; most student not planning on arriving for another five minutes or so. And yet he took his place in the front of the classroom, gaze glancing over each and every of his students. 

(Lena wonders if her mind is playing tricks on her or if his gaze lingers on her slightly longer than the rest of the students.) 

He begins speaking, without preamble, and the room quiets. “I know that I am early and most students aren’t here. However, I cannot delay telling you any longer. There will be no History Lecture for the foreseeable future; I have, under advisement from the Board, resigned my post here at Shiz, effective immediately. In light of… recent events, it would be unfair for you students to have your history education imparted by someone… without the relevant background.” The message in between the lines is clear: he’s a farawayer, so he doesn’t belong. Lena stands up, her notes clatter onto the floor. Everyone turns to stare in her direction.

The room is silent for several moments, students glancing between each other, before a voice calls out. “No, they--they can’t!” Surprisingly it’s not Lena who speaks up, even though she thought the words. Instead it’s Alex, panic and tears filling her eyes. “That’s just… wrong! You deserve to--to be here! Teaching us!”

(Lena didn’t even know that Alex likes Professor J’onzz; and to see her so fervently defend him… Lena’s emotions are running so rapidly that it’s all she can do to keep herself in check. She doesn’t need more incidences of wind scattering papers around the room; or worse.)

He smiles slightly; it’s unhappy. As if Lena needs the reminder. “Ah, the elder Ms. Danvers. I will miss you too. That’s all. Class dismissed.” He steps outside and Alex, usually so thoughtful and careful, rushes after him.

With the reminder that there are two Danvers, Lena turns to judge Kara’s reaction. She wears a blank expression; never before has Kara seemed so… unalive. (And Lena would bring Mon-El into her life and become his new best friend if it would bring Kara back from… wherever inside of herself she is.)

Lena reaches out a hand to touch Kara’s shoulder. Slowly and gently. She’s so unused to being the comforter in this relationship, and yet she feels compelled to. “Kara?”

Kara doesn’t respond. So Lena does the only thing she can think of, to try once more. “Kara?”

“I--I need to go.” Kara stands up suddenly and exits the room. Lena sits on the edge of her seat; ready to run and follow, but unsure if she should. Then a hand touches her own shoulder.

“Go.” She turns her head to see Winn staring at her, expression withdrawn. “She needs her best friend.”

Nodding, Lena gives Winn a small smile before leaving herself. Time to run down a runaway best friend. Everything is just… moving so fast. She misses the staticity.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lena catches up with Kara in Miss Grant’s classroom. Or rather, she discovers where Kara is and what she’s doing when she reaches just outside of Miss Grant’s classroom; students are bunched outside the room, peering in, and it’s all that Lena can do to push her way to the front. And from within, an angry voice can be heard, with a much softer, collected one, responding.

“Did--Did you know about this?” Clearly Kara’s voice; Lena can’t quite see, but she can hear.

“I did.” And Miss Grant.

Kara snarls. “And you let this happen?” Lena almost stumbles back with the pure _anger_ in her voice.

“Depends on your definition of ‘let happen’ Kiera.”

“I don’t have… the _fucking_ patience for this, Miss Grant! Did you or did you not do anything to stop them forcing Professor J’onzz out?”

“Kara,” and there’s a small gasp running through the crowd; Miss Grant called someone by their actual name, “I did everything in my power to stop this from happening. But… they have more power than me. And I can’t protect students at this school nearly as effectively if I’m forced out, like him.”

Lena wonders if Miss Grant knows that the students are listening; that this conversation which seems private is all but. She wonders if Miss Grant cares.

(She’s also swallowing her amazement that Kara swore; actually let a curse fly from her mouth. She knows Kara capable of it, but it’s so… new. So out of character. If she wasn’t so concerned and terrified, she’d be very intrigued.)

Instead of a response, someone, presumably Kara, begins to sob. Loud tears muffled by walls and doors. Lena can’t help herself any more; wind pushes the crowding students aside, and taking her opportunity, she rushes inside of the classroom, only to be met with a heart-breaking sight.

Kara’s head is on Miss Grant’s shoulder, and the usually severe headmistress has drawn her into a hug. Lena stares at the two, eyes flickering between them, neither of them even acknowledging Lena’s presence.

And yet Miss Grant addresses her without looking. “Lola, if you wouldn’t mind escorting Kiera here back to your room. Take the rest of the day off.” With that, Lena gently takes Kara by the elbow; Kara doesn’t even try to resist, just letting Lena move with her, hold her, back to the dorm. Hold her on Lena’s bed, while Kara drains every tear out of her body, her sobs eventually turning into rasped whispers as her voice goes.

After they wake up, they don’t talk about it. The rest of the day is passed in a heavy silence.

(Neither Mon-El nor Alex come. While she’s not necessarily surprised about Alex, considering how she ran out after Professor J’onzz, Lena wonders where Mon-El is. Wonders why he hasn’t checked in on his girlfriend. She doesn’t ask.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

For the next week, tensions near a boiling point at Shiz. Any student who could possibly be a farawayer pass from shadow to shadow, keeping their head down.

(Jess ends up sleeping in Lena’s room for a few nights; and after a complicated set of negotiations, Jess and one of her girlfriends, Pam, took Lena’s bed and Lena crashes in Kara’s. And if Lena thanks Jess, quietly, for letting a situation like this come to pass, even if it’s built upon horrible circumstances for Jess, then… well, Jess is a true friend who doesn’t even tease her about it, beyond a very obvious eyeroll.)

It’s tense, yet quiet, a pall hanging over everyone’s head, just waiting for the storm to break. The feeling even affects the small little group Lena finds herself in; Jess finds herself frequently integrated further and further into the group, yet awkwardly. Mon-El doesn’t want to have much to do with Jess, while Winn takes a great a shine to her. James’ suspicious glances toward Lena grow ever more obvious, and he starts to include snide comments about ‘green eyes’. Alex withdraws into herself, with only Maggie and Kara being able to bring her out. Mon-El seems to want more and more time away from them with Kara. And the shit icing on the shit cake is how this wears Kara down; it’s hard to see but Lena can see the exhaustion ringing her eyes, slowing down her motions.

(Lena thinks that she’s the only one that sees it. Alex would be able to, almost certainly, if she wasn’t out of it. Mon-El ought to be able to see it; yet she’s already stopped trying to credit him with any good features, whether or not he has any.)

So, of course it’s Lena’s luck that she and Kara witness when everything blows up.

(And according to the reports after, starts it. Not like the reports are right. They didn’t start it. They just ended it.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

A few students have cornered James when Kara and Lena happen upon them. Each glaring daggers into him; as if he’s somehow personally hurt them all.

“I told you already, I’m not a farawayer.”

The seeming ringleader (a student who Lena barely remembers. A… Max King? Something like that.) smirks. “That’s funny. See we’ve heard you speaking in a foreign language. Not Ozian.”

James raises his hands defensively. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve been picking up a new language. That’s not a crime, now is it?”

“And here I was, thinking you’re smart enough not to lie to me.” He raises a hand, as if he’s about to slap James.

“Maxwell Lord!” Kara shouts, and suddenly she’s holding his hand his wrist. Lena’s just frozen in the spot, trying to make sense of what just happened. How… How did she end up over there? That’s… That’s got to be some kind of advanced magic. And it seems as if only Lena notices; since Maxwell Lord (which is somehow a worse name than Max King) isn’t shitting himself, but actually laughs.

“What do we have here? Little Kara Danvers trying to play the big hero? Well isn’t this a laugh.” His dismissive tone awakens Lena from her initial stupor and fills her with rage. A rage which explodes when he shoves her away. And suddenly, all hell breaks loose.

Out of nowhere, a storm cloud rolls in… even if they’re standing inside. Black with rain and crackling with electricity, it hovers above Maxwell Lord. Everyone around backs away from him; everyone but Kara, who’s looking at Lena with… with… _amazement_ in her eyes, as if Lena’s done something Wonderful. And with the flood of emotion that rushes her, so does the cloud flood… entirely upon Maxwell Lord’s head, somehow funneling each drop onto him. There isn’t even a wet spot on the floor when it empties out.

Everyone is frozen, staring at Lena, before turning and fleeing; everyone except Kara, of course.  
__________________________________________________________________________

And that’s how they find themselves standing in front of Miss Grant’s desk; as she critically examines both of them. Lena meets her gaze while Kara shuffles uncomfortably. She has no idea what to expect, but she’s fairly sure she’s about to be sent back home. To Aunt Rhea. And Lena’s fairly certain she doesn’t want that.

(Doesn’t want to be separated from her friends. Doesn’t want to be separated from _Kara_.)

So when Cat finally speaks up, Lena’s debating the merits of trying to escape, and almost misses the news which Cat delivers.

“Well, my dears, after a certain… event on campus, it seems that The Wizard would like to speak to you two. Don’t ask me why for I certainly don’t know. So you’ll be heading to the Emerald City tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Love y'all!


	9. One Short Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena make their way to the Emerald City, and all that lies within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Generalized Xenophobia
> 
> Another... important chapter that still mostly serves as a way to go from point A to B. Next chapter the plot starts to really heat up. Promise!

Kara’s the one who speaks up. “Excuse me, Miss Grant, but could you repeat that?”

Miss Grant sighs. “Maybe you should have listened the first time Kiera. But, as I said, The Wizard wants to see both of you, after hearing about… whatever display you two put on with Maxwell Lord. It’s… fairly impressive magic really, so I’m not surprised. Got it this time Kiera?” Kara nods. “Good. You leave in the morning. Now go and pack. Chop Chop.” A clear dismissal.

They exit the office in silence, though Kara has a bounce in her step. And when the door closes behind them, Kara begins to chatter excitedly. “Lee! Did you hear that? We’re going to go see The Wizard! Which is… great! Oh my gosh! So few people get the chance too! And now that includes us!”

Lena cracks a smile; almost as much because she’s not expelled as because she’s going to meet The Wizard.

(She remembers, suddenly, the vision she had all those months ago. After Miss Grant said that she might, one day, be able to help The Wizard. That she could do Good. Perhaps the vision isn’t a lie; perhaps she isn’t doomed to be Wicked.)

“Yes Kara. I was there for that, and unlike you, I heard Miss Grant both times.”

Kara flushes, but doesn’t looks her pep. “I also heard her both times! I just couldn’t believe what I heard the first time and so asked her to repeat herself. And then she repeated the same thing so I figured that she said the right thing and now, oh Oz, what am I going to wear? I can’t just wear any old thing. It’s… _The Wizard_.” 

Kara practically sprints down the halls to their dorm, babbling on about everything she wants to do and what she’s excited for when she meets The Wizard and when she’s in Emerald City. Lena makes no attempt to stop her, even as her chatter continues while they pack. It’s… nice to listen to, in Lena’s well-qualified opinion.

And by the time that Kara falls asleep mid-sentence, she’s been talking for five hours consecutively. Lena could have listened to five consecutive hours more.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The journey to the Emerald City is… not the smoothest. Their ride (a carriage on this occasion) travels over ill-maintained cobble roads, jolting them up and down repeatedly, and after a hurried breakfast as well. Lena’s discovering the meaning of the term “queasy”.

(And perhaps that might be partially Mon-El’s goodbye to Kara; all together possessive, with a clear warning to Lena not to let Kara get hurt. As if that’s something Lena would do intentionally or has any control over. Yet, with Kara’s small smile when Lena just nodded, she lets it slide. No need to force the issue; not at the moment.)

So, by the time that the carriage joins up with the main road (this one paved in actual yellow brick, thankfully) close to the Emerald City, Lena can’t help but sigh in relief. It’s almost over; and she can’t wait to be able to properly stretch her legs.

Of course, their journey slows down at that point. They’re not the only people looking to enter the Emerald City, and no matter how wide gates are, they can never let every supplicant through at once. And the gates of the Emerald City are not wide. So they hobble along, each of the travellers moving inch by inch; the flood dammed to a near trickle.

Lena comforts herself in the fact that Kara seems enraptured. “So, it looks like we’ve got a while in here yet, huh?”

Kara pouts, bouncing in her seat. “I know but that’s so unfair because I don’t want to be in here. I want to be in theeeere.” She points toward the city, as if thinking Lena might need to be told what exactly “theeeere” refers to.

A thought comes to Lena, a way to distract Kara. “Well, what do you think it’s like?”

Kara turns to her, confused. “Huh?”

“In there. Come on, it’s one of the last moments before you actually get to see it.” Lena leans forward, even Tell me, what is Kara Danvers expecting?”

Kara beams. “Well, first I know everything is going to be so green. As green and pretty as your eyes are! And I bet there are artists just… everywhere. I’ve always wanted to be an artist, and oh! Maybe we’ll see Vondriech while we’re here! If we’re lucky! And…”

Lena doesn’t mean to tune out Kara; she doesn’t. However, watching how excited Kara becomes, how her hands gesticulate, how she keeps on readjusting her glasses because the little scrunch she makes when she smiles from a particular thought, is captivating, and soon she finds herself merely listening along.

And, in no time, it seems they’re in front of the gates of the Emerald City. Above the gates, in faded stone, reads an inscription.

_WELCOME TO OZ_

__________________________________________________________________________

Once inside, the world shifts dramatically; and yes the whole city seems a nearly bright green. As the carriage moves cautiously through the streets, little shops that dot each sidewalk catches their eyes. Or, at least, Kara’s eyes.

Kara’s face is practically melded to the window and she examines each shop in “Lee! Look! That place calls itself ‘Oz’s greatest café!’ I want to go there!”

“As you’ve said for every other place which called itself ‘Oz’s greatest’ whatever.”

Kara turns to Lena with a pout. “Yeah, well, at least one of them’s bound to be right.”

“Unfortunately Kara, I don’t think we’ll have the time to find out.”

Kara sighs. “That just sounds boooooring. Dream a little Lee!”

Lena merely shakes her head slowly. “You’re the dreamer here, Kara. I’m the pragmatic one.”

A glint catches in Kara’s eye. “Oh? Says the woman who thought that she could go twenty four hours without food and still turn in a paper with top marks?”

Lena blushes, glancing away. “Not my… finest moment, I’ll admit.”

“Lee, all I’m saying is that it’s okay. We’re both dreamers!” Kara breaks out into a wide grin (somehow wider than the beaming she was doing earlier) before looking outside, her commentary continuing.

And soon enough, The Wizard’s Palace looms overhead; by far the tallest building in the city. As they approach, Lena feels as if their movement is slowing down, time crawling to an actual stop. Until she realizes… that that’s exactly what’s happening. While they were not going at a breakneck pace through the city, they’ve slowed to an interminable crawl. It doesn’t take long to see why.

Along the sidewalks and streets are what appear to be hundreds of people; thousands, each moving at a pace barely faster than their own. But unlike the people who lined the sidewalks previously; each one just trying to go about their day, these people move purposefully; all in the same direction. They grip signs, slogans about “farawayers should stay that way” and “Oz should educate itself”. Lena tears her eyes away, hoping to possibly distract Kara before she sees. Yet it’s obvious that she’s too late; it would probably have been a fruitless task anyway.

Kara gives the same blank expression as she gave when Professor J’onzz announced his departure. One that shows that Kara’s drifted away from the present into whatever recesses of her mind she associates with Ozian Purists. Lena doesn’t know what to do; last time she intervened, Kara ran and shouted at Miss Grant. But it pulls at Lena, tears her from the inside, just to leave her. It doesn’t take long for her to decide that trying to comfort Kara would be better than leaving her. So she shuffles over (as there aren’t that many great ways to move within a carriage) and wraps her arms around Kara, who instantly melts into the hug.

They remain that way, silent and unmoving, until the carriage grinds to a halt. The door opens, and a short little man is standing there waiting.

“The Wizard will see you now.” The two of you look at each other. It’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and have a nice day.
> 
> Love y'all! See you next time!
> 
> Yell at me either in the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders!


	10. A Sentimental Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally get to meet The Wizard.
> 
> It... doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Depictions of Xenophobia

The antechamber that stands outside The Wizard’s… main chamber is far smaller than Lena expected. Lena has no idea why; the rest of the palace is large and ostentatious, revelling in its brilliance and power. And yet the little room they’re lead into, left to wait while the attendant confirms that, yes, they are here to visit The Wizard and The Wizard is available, is barely a closet. The choice confuses Lena; even if Kara seems perfectly comfortable.

The moments draw on; and the room presses ever and ever more into Lena’s awareness. The walls feel close, close ever too close. Getting closer and closer and closer and Lena knows she’s feeling claustrophobic, that it’s a negative reaction to… to… something or other but her thoughts are scattered and… and… 

And suddenly her hand’s being held. “K-Kara?”

“Shh, Lee, it’s fine. I promise. I promise. Nothing bad will happen. Not now. You’re okay.” Her voice is soft and calm and soothing and relaxing and… nice. Lena can focus in on it, let it wash over her, let it overwhelm the sudden closeness she’s feeling.

The door opens, and they keep their hands intertwined, fingers brushing slightly against each other. The attendant beckons them forward. “Just go on in and The Wizard will see you now.”

They enter, and the reason why the antechamber is so small becomes clear to Lena. Because the main chamber; the room with The Wizard feels… so much larger because of it. For all the rest of the palace exudes power, this… high arches and stained windows that refract light; letting the light brighten up the dome and leave the ground covered in shadows. It’s…

Honestly, Lena wants to laugh a little. Who is The Wizard fooling? Does this predate The Wizard? After all, it doesn’t mesh with the “ultimate benefactor of Good” vision that The Wizard wants to project. But why keep it that way?

The thoughts disappear, however, as torches suddenly light up the entire ground, and there she is. The Wizard, in all of her resplendent glory. Her hair pulled back into a severe bun and a thin smile on her face.  
__________________________________________________________________________

“Why hello Lena and Kara. I hopefully got your names correct?” The Wizard’s voice is surprisingly… normal. Lena expected a commanding voice; booming and echoing in this spacious room. And yet… Lena feels unable to speak, to do much of anything beyond follow The Wizard’s words, to listen to them, acknowledge them. Feels compelled to drop Kara’s hand from her own, so as to appear… appropriate for the situation. She nods silently along with Kara; perhaps Kara feels the same intensity in the situation.

“Oh good, I’m glad.” The Wizard nods to herself, voice dispassionate, approaching the two, until she’s only a few steps away. “You know, I… I once had a daughter. Perfect, beautiful. But then…” She shakes her head sadly. “Now I look at the two of you, and I see my little girl. Especially you Lena.” She gestures lazily towards Kara. “Nothing against you, just… Lena looks more like how I imagine my little girl would look like when she grew up.” Her smile remains sad, closed off. “So, really, I think of all the people of Oz as my children. Now Lena, could you come with me? Kara, you can too, but it’d probably be best if you stay back a bit.” Without waiting for a response, The Wizard turns and walks away.

As The Wizard guides them, and they follow (Kara a few steps behind Lena, who ends up a step behind The Wizard), Lena wonders where The Wizard is taking them. For what purpose? Is this some kind of test? Is she going to show them something of great importance? Will they finally learn why, exactly, they’re summoned here? Will she reveal that it’s just a lights and trick show? Will she… Will she… Will she...

What she is not expecting is the sight of her friend. Her friend who shouldn’t even be here, should be back at Shiz living her life. What… What is she even doing here?

Jess is lying on the ground, unconscious. Her hair mats to her forehead, her skin sheening with sweat. The Wizard speaks to Lena. “She’s ill. She needs help. We rushed her here as soon as we found out.” With Lena’s panicked look, The Wizard touches her shoulder gently. “Don’t worry. She’s not on death’s door, and I can always heal her right back up. I just… I wish to see your power in action Lena. I know… I know, you can make a powerful Witch, Wizard or Sorcerer one day. So think of this as a test. I just need to see you cast this Spell.” She passes a book to Lena, open to a certain page. Lena looks at the book, confusion clearly written on her face. She’s never seen anything like it before; a page with written words, cramped, yet neat, notes scrawled along every available blank space. Lena can feel the power glowing within it. Whatever it is, Lena _knows_ she’s never seen a more powerful person or item in her life.

As if following Lena’s train of thought, The Wizard starts to talk. “This, my dear, is the Grimmerie. Filled with some of the most ancient magic capable of powerful Good known to us. A lot of it is lost to us. And…” The Wizard leans in, as if sharing something secret, “it’s The Wizard’s secondary job to recover all of that lost knowledge. Not even I know what every Spell does. But maybe one day… you will.” 

The Wizard points to the Spell on the page. “This is a known Spell. We’ve already cracked it. Just repeat it and we’ll see if you have what it takes. I know you have great potential. It’s just time for you to use it.”

Images of grandeur, power and pursuit of knowledge fill Lena’s head. The visions that she had all those years ago, the ones which gave her hope, return to her; they’re clearer than ever. This… This Grimmerie, font of knowledge. If she can learn its secrets, then… Then perhaps she’ll finally be known to do Good.

So with that, she begins reading.

_Let this corruption pass_  
Drive it out of her  
The loyal servant  
Let her tongue spit out the truth  
Let her return to our world  
Saved  
Reset  
Restored  
Cured 

As she speaks each word, she can feel the power building; as if the magic which expended itself freely with her emotions in the past now are guided, driven by the words, the intonation, the intention.

_In all of Oz_  
None ought fear  
Unknown threats  
Those plagues which ruin us  
Let it not come to pass  
Let Oz be strong  
And her daughters too. 

Lena’s… not sure what to expect, now that the spell has run its course; perhaps something dramatic, like the disease suddenly spewing out of her mouth in a smoke or liquid. Or perhaps her throwing herself up dramatically, eyes clear.

Instead, Jess just rouses softly. Eyes fluttering open. And she stares at Lena, at The Wizard. Her mouth opening to speak. “Nǐ hǎo” and her face freezes.

Lena shakes her head, not understand. A brief glance toward The Wizard reveals that she’s… ecstatic, with a wide grin spread on her face. Jess opens her mouth to try again. “Nǐ hǎo.” And The Wizard laughs.

“Perfect! Oh Lena I knew you could do it!”

Lena stands there, confused. “But… she… something’s wrong.”

The Wizard shakes her head. “Oh no, darling. There’s nothing wrong. You removed the corruption from her. Now we can see her for what she truly is. Not one of us.”

Lena… Lena doesn’t understand. She can’t. The Wizard… an Ozian Purist? Is that what this all is? Did she… Did she rip her friend’s ability to talk Ozian away from her?

(A story floats in the back of her head. A story of a professor from Qox; a farawayer, stripped of the power to speak Ozian. As if… As if…)

“You did this?”

The Wizard’s tone is smug. “Well technically, you did.”

And a wave of blackness washes over Lena; she finally understands what Kara must have been feeling, each time her face went blank. This… nothingness. She feels nothing, her thoughts feel distant. Instead, magic rolls over her, possessing her, and she blinks and suddenly she’s… somewhere else. Kara and Jess staring at her. But all she can feel is the Grimmerie weighing heavily in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Nǐ hǎo: Hello.
> 
> N.B. Unlike with Maggie, there's only going to be a little bit of Jess actively speaking different languages; it's a bit of a pain. Especially since I don't know any native Mandarin speakers, so this is a mix of someone who knows some basic Mandarin and Google translate. So a) probably full of mistakes and b) intentionally minimized.
> 
> Well. I don't know what else I have to say. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell at me either in the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders!
> 
> Love y'all! See you next time!


	11. Defying Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's looking for a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: discussion of death. Semi-graphic description of "laying to rest" funeral rituals. Fire.
> 
> This chapter is mostly conversation so I hope it holds up well.

Jess and Kara stare at Lena, while Lena thinks out loud. “Okay, so I honestly have no idea what I just did there, maybe something like Kara did that time… but no matter what they’re going to be here soon and we should probably find a way out of here and…”

“Lena! What the fuck?” Kara’s face alternates between confusion, anger and frustration.

Lena finds herself sniping back. “I don’t know! I just needed to escape with you two and get out of The Wizard’s hands before she could do any more damage and now we have to get out of here! Because I have the Grimmerie and she can’t have it back!”

“I know that Lee!”

Frustration builds in Lena, as she doesn’t see what’s going on; just that Kara seems upset about… something. “Then why do I feel that there’s a problem?” 

Kara shuffles slightly, eyes instantly looking at anything but Lena. “It’s just… I don’t think I can go with you.”

Shock courses through Lena’s body. “What, do you agree with The Wizard? You saw what she made me do to Jess!” The accusation tastes false on her tongue, but she can’t… She doesn’t know what else it might be.

Kara’s face screams offense. “Of course not! How the fuck could you ever think that?”

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose; the weight of her glasses resting on her fingers grounds her slightly. Her tone calms a little; the situation draining her. “Then why can’t you come with me? How can you stand what The Wizard does?”

“I’m a farawayer!” Kara’s voice cracks in a way that Lena’s never heard before, and she falls silent, watching Kara. She… she didn’t know. Lena has no idea what to say.

“My aunt, a woman who sometimes was more a mother than my actual mother, let her… stubbornness get in the way and betrayed my mother, her twin sister… Used me to do so! You know what Aunt Astra called my mother? ‘My in-built soulmate.’ A sick joke.” Kara’s hands start to gesture wildly, her feet pacing restlessly.

“And better yet? Astra also got betrayed! Stabbed in the back. Literally! I was the one who held her hand in her final seconds. I had to pull the knife out of her bleeding body! I was the only one left to give her funeral rites, to… let her pass and walk in the light to Rao rather than darkness.

“My home… my entire life burned around me, and… I’m the only one who got away. I put Astra and my mother and father and baby cousin and everyone else to rest; some I didn’t have the bodies for. Some, only the half-charred remains. I had to… to… stammer out the rites that I was never actually trained to give while the smell of smoke and ash and blood surrounded me. I was the only one left to give them, to guide them to Rao. To this day I still wonder if I fucked up the rites, that if I sent them all to walk in the darkness anyway.” Tears flow freely as Kara’s rage burns bright, and yet Lena maintains her distance, frozen in shock. 

“And once I had closed the final eyes, slit each of their dead throats with the knife that killed Astra since it was the only tool I had, and cut out their tongues of the ones which still had one, I wandered. And wandered and wandered and got myself lost in the dark and the shadows for a long time and eventually found my way to Oz. Found my way to the Danvers. And Alex, and then Shiz and you. But that cost me a lot. Do you know… Do you know that I can’t quite remember my father’s face? Only brief flashes of his smile.

“So don’t… don’t ask how I can stand here and take what The Wizard does. Because I can’t. I… I didn’t even learn Ozian until I was 13. If the same Spell that The Wizard made you use on Jess is cast on me, I’ll be stuck using a tongue that only a few people left can actually speak. And none of them well. So, yes, I’m fucking terrified! I want to disappear, to hide away.” Kara stops pacing, slumping onto the floor, tears running down her face unchecked.

“But I can’t run… Not again. I can’t leave Alex. I can’t go to the dark, the shadows. If I run… If I go with you… It’ll break me. You understand that Lee, right? It’ll… break me. You need stronger friends than me.”

Finally Lena can’t take it anymore, and she rushes over to Kara, wrapping her in a hug. “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t… I know you. Kara, you… you are the strongest and Goodliest friend I have. No, you’re the strongest and Goodliest person I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting. I… should never have doubted you. I--I love you.”

Kara nods, hot tears warming Lena’s shoulders. “I know. I love you too.”

She takes a few steps back, letting go of Kara. “No! I don’t know if you do know! Kara, I love you! You’re my best friend but…” Lena’s voice quiets down, her head downcast, voice catching in her throat. “I… I can’t say I love you in that way; I don’t think anyone can, not before they try. But… I… Kara, you’re so beautiful. In every way. You’re kind and passionate and strong and you take my breath away. Mon-El is lucky to have you in the way… in the way I’ve wanted to have you for a long time now. I’m lucky to even have you in my life. I love you Kara. In whatever way you’ll let me.”

“Lena.” Her name on Kara’s voice is barely more than an exhale.

Lena begins to pace around the small room. “And I know you’ve got to stay here, you can’t come with me. But… we’d… We’d be unlimited together, I know it.”

“We would Lee. We could do anything together. But… But I can’t.”

“I know. I’ll… I’ll just take Jess with me. You were an accident. Tell them that you disagreed with me, tell them that you tried to stop me. Okay?” Eyes casting around for any way to escape.

“But…”

“No, no buts. You can do what you want, but get back to Alex safely. Get back to Maggie. Okay?” The room is disconcertingly bare, and Lena feels hopelessness creep up behind her.

“Where are you going?”

“If we get out of here… West. We’re going to head West.” An idea, a reckless and potentially futile one, pops into Lena’s head. “I’ll… Give me a moment.” Lena stops, reaching out and touching Kara. A few moments pass and she feels a slight pulse in the back of her head. “Oh good.”

“W-what was that?”

“A Spell. You now can always locate me, unless I shut down the spell. It only works the one way, don’t worry. I think… I just have an intuition, with the Grimmerie and how it works, and now that I know or at least suspect, I can sort of guide my magic into Spells? Try it? Just think about trying to find me.”

Kara’s eyes close in concentration. “Oh.”

“It’s working?” Lena’s eyes shine a little; if… if this works then… then… 

“Yeah. It’s telling me you’re five feet in front of me. There about.”

“Sounds about right. Good. Now…” Something catches the corner of her eyes and she grins. Running over and grabbing a broom. “Now time for a real test.” Her hand rests on the broom, eyes closing, intention flooding. _Please be strong enough, please be strong enough, please be strong enough._ When she opens her eyes, she’s faced with a broom that… floats. And she breaks out into a relieved laugh. “Yes! Yes! I did it!” She holds her hand out to Jess, who takes it cautiously and slowly. She’s finally aware of thundering feet that can be heard from a few floors below.

“They’re going to be here soon.”

Kara reaches out to Lena, grasping onto her hand, as Lena’s pushing Jess onto the broom. “Good luck.”

Lena squeezes softly. “You too. Remember. If you need me, look to the Western sky.” Then she lets go and swings her legs onto the broom; Jess gripping around her waist tightly. And they’re lifting off; being driven up, up, up into the air. The door bursts in, and Lena watches as guards swarm beneath her. Kara’s gaze never wavers from her.

“Get her! Bring her down!” The guards are yelling at each other, but she knows it’s too late. After one last nod at Kara, she zooms off; North, to throw people off the immediate trail. Jess squeezing tightly.

Even as she’s fleeing, she can’t help but whisper one final time. “I love you, Kara Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time. Love y'all!
> 
> Come yell at me either in the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders.


	12. 6 Month Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! The intermission! The only chapter here which is not a song from the cast album. We just needed to cover the six month period between this chapter and the next and enough happened that I didn't want to double the length of "Thank Goodness". So here we are. A more factual chapter but I hope it's still some good fun to read.

A lot happens in six months. With Lena fleeing west, stories grow of The Witch constantly on the move; The Wicked Witch of the West never staying still, jumping from one stronghold to another, forever confounding The Wizard with her Wicked ways. (Exactly what she does isn’t really ever mentioned.) Her black robe and black patchwork hat are a signal. Rumours fly about a stirring farawayer revolution; that perhaps this Witch is their leader. The Wizard certainly does nothing to discourage them. At least if the announcements coming out of the Emerald City, denouncing support for The Wicked Witch as paramount to treason against Oz, are to be believed. The Witch’s response is, apparently, to cast a Spell which crosses across the Western Horizon; a simple sentence reading:

_IF TO ACCEPT ISN’T OZIAN, THEN PERHAPS WE SHOULD BE SENT TO THE FARAWAY_

(Kara wonders, sometimes, if Lena will ever escape her more… dramatic style. She’s not sure she minds at all, however. And if at night, Kara reaches out with her mind, towards Lena, trying to see how close she is, trying to will her to be safe.)

But if this… showdown (or perhaps petty off?) between The Wizard and The Witch wasn’t enough for Ozians, well a surprise third player enters the arena; claiming the title of the farawayers’ champion. An openly declared farawayer of the name of Rhea… and her son, a born Ozian, Mon-El.

That’s all before The Wizard and Rhea declare Kara “The Good Witch” within days of each other. Before Cat Grant (who resigned her post at Shiz to work with Rhea; even if she has nothing good to say about her. Kara wonders if Miss Grant followed… well followed Kara) suggests that Kara ought to be front and center as a mediator between Ozians and farawayers.

(As far as Kara knows, Rhea and Miss Grant don’t know that she’s a farawayer. Only Alex knows. Alex and Lena. And maybe Maggie; she did tell Alex that she doesn’t need to necessarily hide anything from Maggie. And Jess, if she could even understand what Kara said, what with that Spell messing with her head. But that’s really it. Winn and James don’t know. _Mon-El_ doesn’t know, despite the fact that marriage has come up on a few occasions and Kara feels that future looming over her in the distance.)

Kara’s been thrust into the spotlight, and yet she can’t shy away from it. She can… She can do so much Good, and people keep on telling her that she has the best chance of doing it. That without her what they’re trying to accomplish becomes so much harder to achieve. That people… respect her, for whatever reason.

(She wonders if Lena feels this way; if she’s felt this way for a long time now.)

(She wonders if she thinks about Lena too much; too often. If she does, she finds herself utterly incapable of stopping herself.)   
__________________________________________________________________________

A lot happens in six months. At least, for Alex, Maggie is a constant. Even as they finish their time in Shiz, even as Alex, Maggie, Kara, Mon-El, Winn and James (and surprisingly enough Cat Grant) move east and in with Rhea, Maggie is there by her side. Helping keep watch of Kara, explaining what she knows about Rhea, and holding Alex when it all becomes too much.

(When she misses Professor J’onzz; J’onn as he asked her to call him after he resigned. When she sees Kara keep her eyes trained Westward and distractions keep her occupied for only a moment. When Cat and Rhea argue, loudly, about the best policy to take forward with. When it feels less like they’ve become part of an organized political movement but a full-scale revolution. When she realizes she’s way outside of her own depth, and yet she has to remain strong and level headed.)

Maggie is still a constant, even as she takes on more and more responsibilities of her own. With Rhea’s new position of prominence, someone has to take care of the household (a task that’s becoming more and more difficult as Rhea enters the spotlight further; especially to farawayers), and Maggie, not Mon-El, steps into the role.

(When Alex asked, Maggie only shrugged and said “I’ve lived here for most of my life, and I don’t trust Mon-El with much of anything.” And that was that.)

Maggie is still a constant when Kara withdraws herself from Mon-El. When she seems reluctant to spend time alone with him. When she insists that they sleep in separate rooms, even if they’ve been together for around seven months. (Maggie and Alex have never not shared a room, so perhaps they shouldn’t be the model example.)

Maggie is still a constant… in near everything she does. And with talks of a wedding abound, and in a chance to perhaps… just perhaps, do something which _she wants_ to do as well as something which would help Kara, well…

Perhaps there’s a reason why she keeps a bracelet in her jacket pocket at all times. _An engagement bracelet!!_ as Winn put it; the only one to actually catch her staring at it. To catch her have it. It’s probably too early (after all, they’ve been together for basically as long as Kara and Mon-El, and there’s no way that those two are anywhere near ready), but perhaps… just perhaps…   
__________________________________________________________________________

A lot happens in six months. Maggie never expected to be returning to Tía Rhea. Never expected to be returning to the house she grew up in with a motley group that she considers close enough to family, and yet without Lena. Never expected Lena to go off in a vendetta against The Wizard.

(Never expected Rhea to have a son, and for that son to be Mon-El of all people. She wonders if, perhaps, Lena might have been right, with her whispered mutterings of distrust; the way she stared at Rhea with thinly veiled suspicion. But… no Rhea isn’t much like her son.)

Never expected to have fallen in love with someone like Alexandra Danvers.

It’s hard to expect anyone like Alex. Who was the first, outside of Lena, to try to learn her Mother’s tongue. (Kara, Winn and James fall in quickly after, who didn’t stop even if it caused James and Kara and Lena trouble; Mon-El takes some convincing from Kara but eventually he learns too.) Who is extremely good at… certain parts of the language, and many other things regarding her tongue. Who mumbles clumsily (pronunciation not her strong suit) words of love in that language while they’re making love. Who caught Maggie’s tears the first time that Alex did it, speaking slowly, and hesitantly, both in Oz and her Mother’s tongue.

It’s hard to expect someone who keeps her back straight and eyes clear; almost a strategic visionary, trying so hard to see the big picture. Who turns to her and asks _her_ opinion on important matters, such as whether to organize a protest or just send Kara, as if her opinion matters; as if her limited expertise can help out.

It’s hard to expect someone… so easy to love. And who finds her so easy to love as well.

(Someone who she has held onto a bracelet for, for months. It’s not time, not by a long shot. But it’s getting there. Perhaps in another six months, the process can begin.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

A lot happens in six months. Lena has to slowly learn Jess’ language; has to learn the foreign syntax, the way it is nothing like Ozian but also nothing like Maggie’s language. Has to learn it more fully than she ever did Maggie’s language, since the sounds of Ozian seem incapable of exiting Jess’ mouth. She understands it still, thank Goodness. When, for example, Lena asked after the word for chair, and without any gesturing on Lena’s part, Jess responds “zǐyi”. And it goes like such. 

Lena has to learn the Grimmerie; trying to draw out the secrets of each page. Sometimes she finds helpful notes; presumably from The Wizard or others who have studied it before her. Sometimes she has to decode it herself; the words that binds the magic to act in a certain way, despite her intentions. Learn what wiggle room she has in casting a Spell. Learn how the metaphors work. Learn what tricks she needs to know to overcome them.

Lena has to learn to keep herself tied to the West and yet moving; to move from base to base, yet not to stray too close to the Emerald City. To taunt The Wizard from afar, yet to establish herself in the West as a consistent presence to those who wish to seek her help.

(She doesn’t do much to help, really. She heals people and helps farawayers escape dangerous situations. It’s not much. It’s definitely not enough.)

Lena has to learn this new Rhea; one she always suspected existed, yet now has confirmation. The one who is politic, cautious, and meticulous; so very much like the woman who raised her yet somehow… distant. The one who kept the fact that she has a son secret. The one who can organize a full blown farawayer movement in a mere matter of months.

Lena has to learn to keep herself from trying to find Kara. (Kara hasn’t found her yet; whether because she wants to break ties with Lena, or out of respect to Lena or in an attempt to protect Lena, Lena doesn’t know. She wishes, though, that whatever keeps Kara away from her wasn’t the case.) Has to learn to find comfort in Jess and the handful of others that she’s collected close to her.

And yet, Lena manages. Takes to it with the gusto that she shows all of her studies; excitement in the learning, even if the process wears on her.

It takes six months, but she learns Jess’ language; well enough to carry conversations with her, at least.

It takes six months, but she’s fairly certain that the Grimmerie is half translated; to her and her alone.

It takes six months, but she learns the West, and the people in it. Learns the best places to hide and stop off. Learns the best place to establish a semi-permanent home.

It takes six months, but she learns the new Rhea; at least as much as Rhea will let her learn. Learns that she’s almost certainly right not to trust her; that she has something up her sleeve.

(She doesn’t learn how to forget Kara; how to leave her alone in her thoughts, how to not desperately seek any news of Kara that she can. But at least she doesn’t fly out to seek Kara. At least she tries.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

A lot happens in six months. Yet nothing prepares them for the future that occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day!
> 
> Also yelling! Yelling makes my day too! Either down in the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders!
> 
> I hope you guys have a good day and love y'all!


	13. Thank Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives quite a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: nonconsensual occurrences. Not sex, but... definitely something big and nonconsensual happens in this chapter.
> 
> In related news: I hate this chapter with a passion. It's just everything I hate about this fic rolled up into a single chapter.
> 
> You'll... See.

Kara shifts uncomfortably in her seat; eyes dancing around, even if there isn’t much to latch on to. She’s in Alex’s room (well, Alex and Maggie’s room); and it’s mostly bare beyond some small personal items. Some she recognizes as Alex’s and some she doesn’t (so probably Maggie’s). Unbidden, she wonders what it’s like, to so intimately share a space with one person. To tie two lives so closely together that they end up inseparable.

(Her mind wanders, as it tends to, towards Lena. How she had something, similar to Alex and Maggie’s, once. Nowhere near as intimate, no. Of course not. But… But when she imagines what it’s like to share a life so closely with anyone, it’s not Mon-El who comes to mind; it’s not his toothbrush she imagines in their bathroom. It’s not his decoration, tending toward the more regal, that makes her bedroom. No, it’s a brush filled with long strands of black hair; a dark aesthetic integrated nicely with her lighter one. It’s more feminine clothes that aren’t hers in her closet. It’s…)

The door opens behind her, breaking her reverie. A soft voice reaches out behind her. “Kara?”

“Oh hey Alex.”

Alex touches her gently on her shoulder. “So, not that I don’t love to see you, because I always do, but umm… what are you doing in my room?”

“I wanted to chat with you.” She doesn’t say _in private_. She doesn’t need to. There’s no other way to interpret her presence in Alex’s room.

“Yeah? About what?”

Kara takes a few deep breaths, studying Alex’s face. “I think that the… the announcement tomorrow?” Alex nods. “I think it’s going to have to do with Lena.”

Alex stiffens slightly, leaning forward a little. “What makes you say that?”

Kara shrugs. “I hear things. People keep on wanting Rhea to talk about Lena. To say if Lena’s a friend to the farawayers or not. And Mon-El… well he let it slip that Rhea’s been thinking a lot... about that. About Lena.” Alex levels her a steady gaze; Alex’s go to method to ensure Kara speaks her mind, fully. “And… I just… How could this be a tough decision? Of course she’s a friend of the farawayers! Whenever you hear stories from out West, you hear of all the… Good she’s doing! And sure, she and The Wizard don’t get along but is that Lena’s fault? No! The Wizard’s the one who’s been doing all sorts of bad things to farawayers. It just… It makes me so upset! I’d go and tell people that Lena’s my friend except Miss Grant told me not to do anything like that on my own!”

Alex takes a moment, her face scrunched in thought. “Well, have you thought about whether you’re asking the wrong question?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, maybe the question isn’t ‘Is Lena a friend to the farawayers?’ but instead ‘would it be helpful for the farawayers if Rhea says she is a friend?’. Those are two different questions.”

Kara frowns. “But lying to people won’t help! Giving them bad information will just ensure that people will act… incorrectly! You can’t tell someone that your ceiling is waterproof and then you can’t blame them for when they get wet! It’s your fault!”

“I’m not saying we should lie to them Kara. I’m just saying that wholeheartedly embracing Lena may not be the best way to get people to resolve the underlying issues. There are… middle paths, you know.” Kara nods her head; it’s sullen, since she believes that bringing Lena in would be in the best interest of everyone (especially herself), but it’s an agreement. Alex should be happier with it. “Now you go off to bed, okay? Important day tomorrow.” Kara nods her head again before exiting to her room; she isn’t about to get any sleep, but it might as well appear like that. If nothing else it’ll make Alex happy and keeps Mon-El a bit away from her; she doesn’t feel up to his company at the moment.   
__________________________________________________________________________

It’s a scorching day (or really just mildly humid; Alex may or may not be overreacting) as Alex watches her sister stand on stage, to Rhea’s left and Miss Grant’s right, while Rhea speaks. About Lena. Watches how Kara smiles a little when the name first comes up, and how it brightens when Rhea praises Lena; calling her brilliant and thoughtful.

But then… comes the kicker. “However, Lena’s actions, no matter how well intentioned, do not actually help us farawayers.” Kara’s grin turns to a frown immediately. “By alienating The Wizard and all other Ozians, she threatens to drive farawayers into the shadows.” It’s clear to Alex how downright… murderous her sister appears. As Rhea goes on about Lena, speaking of her negatively, Kara’s face darkens and darkens. Alex is suddenly very grateful for Cat Grant; her hand on Kara’s shoulder seems to be the only thing that tethers Kara down; stops her from going off the handle. Rhea makes not attempt to acknowledge this, instead continuing her speech.

“But moving on to a lighter topic.” At least, Alex thought, the worst was over. “We have an important announcement to make!” Alex frowns; she was certain that _Lena_ was the main topic of conversation. “After all, we have a reason to celebrate. I’ll let my son, my wonderful Mon-El, speak.”

She switches places with him as he steps forward, waving a little at the crowd. “Yes! Well,” he chuckles to himself, “I am so so happy to announce that I will…” he pauses a moment, a very intentional gesture, “be getting married with our one and only Good Witch! Kara!”

_Well fuck_.  
__________________________________________________________________________

After that point, Kara’s barely aware of anything else anyone says. The words rush by, but are drowned out by the blood rushing in her ears. People come to congratulate her, and she nods her head, saying things that she can’t recall seconds later. What she picks up are the voices in the distance; speaking unsubtly about… Lena.

“I’ve heard her soul is so unclear, pure water can melt her.” Which is an absolutely ridiculous statement (she’s seen Lena in the rain before, crying out loud; seen her after she’s showered!), but Kara doesn’t have the time or energy to even mock it. Instead she remains pliable, going through the motions of her life until… Until she’s somewhere there’s suddenly no one around. No one besides Cat Grant. She has no idea how that happened, how she ended up separated and alone with Cat Grant. She imagines it has to be Miss Grant’s doing.

“M-Miss Grant?”

“Kara.” Cat’s arms wrap around Kara, holding her close.

“Miss Grant. Did you know?” It’s the same question she posed all those months ago; about Professor J’onzz. But her voice this time is less angry, more broken and sad.

She just shook her head. “No. I don’t think anyone did beside Rhea and Mon-El.”

“I… I don’t love him.”

Miss Grant tilts her head. “Of course you don’t. You’ve been in love with… oh what’s her name? That Luthor girl. Leslie?”

“Lena, Miss Grant.”

“That’s right. Lena. You two pined for each other so hard at Shiz and I imagine that something happened before she went off and vanished without a trace, considering how you kept pining like a lovesick tree and looking West, and I was honestly shocked when I came here and you were seeing this Mike fellow.”

“Mon-El, Miss Grant.”

She waves her hand dismissively, before bringing it around Kara again. “Please Kiera, Man-Hell isn’t even worth any of your time. I thought you were just going for it because he’s a pretty young thing and a temporary distraction. At least until your girlfriend comes back from whatever ends of Oz she disappeared off to.”

“I.. Lena and I…”

“I know, I know. You two were never actually dating but it was close to it. By Oz, you can be dense sometimes Kara.”

A sudden surge of argumentativeness comes to Kara. “Not… Not that dense, Miss Grant.”

“Hmm?”

“I said, not that dense, Cat. Do you think I don’t know how I feel about Lena?”

Cat sighs, but her face softens. “Of course I don’t, Miss Good Witch of Oz. But sometimes you just need someone else to say it before you can admit it. Nothing wrong with that.”

They stay like that, holding each other, for a long moment; Kara gradually becoming more and more aware of the world around her. She finally sees that she’s just in a small alcove away from the main happenings. That she’s outside, and it’s quiet. Quieter than she might have expected. That the sun warms her face and brings her energy. Even feels the smooth metal band, wrapped around her wrist. (She didn’t realize it had been put on there.) Finally, Kara pulls away.

“Thanks Miss Grant.”

She just hums in response. “I imagine, Kiera, that you have some… conversations you might be wanting to attend to. Off you go. Chop chop.” As Kara turns and exits, she catches Miss Grant’s smile; full of warmth and pride.

Kara then rushes off, desperate to talk with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys as angry with this chapter as I am?
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day and love y'all.
> 
> Come yell at me either in the comments, or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders.


	14. Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to have a little chat with The Wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: discussed Xenophobia. Kidnapping and imprisonment. A certain mother figure's evil everything.

Lena had no intention to ever be standing in The Wizard’s antechamber again, with its cramped room, and pressing walls. And she definitely never intended to be standing on her own, alone, seeking permission to enter rather than being summoned or breaking in herself. She never intended to be carrying her broom, hat on head.

And yet, circumstance makes desperate fools of everyone. Even Wicked Witches. And so, in the light of Rhea’s… rather two pronged announcement which seems specifically _designed_ to target Lena where it hurts. To discredit her attempts at Good and to announce that Kara, wonderful Kara, is now off to be married to a man that Lena isn’t particularly fond of, and is very jealous of (and the second fact might have to do with the first), and Lena finds herself completely unaware of what to do.

So she does the only thing she can; if Rhea opposes her on the basis of her unwillingness to work with The Wizard… Then maybe it’s time to prove Rhea wrong.

(And she knows it’s a bad idea; that The Wizard is… is… plain bigoted. That she doesn’t want to help farawayers. Yet she shoves it to one side. If this… If this can help bring her back into the light. Then maybe… it’d be worth it. She ignores the voice, which sounds remarkably like Kara’s, telling her otherwise.)

And when the attendant summons her into the chamber this time, there are no words passed. Just a simple gesture to enter. Lena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Telling herself that she _is_ ready, she is. And she steps inside.  
__________________________________________________________________________

This time, when she sees The Wizard, it isn’t with the pomp and circumstance of shadows and suddenly sparked magical flames. No, instead the lighting is already in place and The Wizard sits on a chair, waiting for her. She gestures to a chair facing it, within arms reach. Lena places her broom down next to it, and complies. She’s on edge, each muscle tense and ready to flee at a moment’s notice, but it wouldn’t do to refuse The Wizard’s… to reject The Wizard’s offer. And they regard each other in silence for a few minutes; each taking in the other as much as they can. Trying to get a read.

(Lena’s not getting much of anything from The Wizard; she hopes the same can be said the other way around.)

“Did you know I have a name? I wasn’t born called The Wizard.”

Pausing, Lena doesn’t know what to do with this information; of course The Wizard had a different name at one point. Why does this matter now? “Oh?”

“Yes. And do you want to know what my name is?”

Lena sighs, the follow up obvious. “I presume you’re going to tell me anyway.”

A smug smile crosses The Wizard’s face, as if she knew something which Lena did not. (Which, to be honest, Lena is almost certainly is actually the case.) “My name, dear, is Lillian. Lillian Luthor.”

“L-Lillian Luthor?” It… It can’t be… 

“Ah yes. I once had a husband; Lionel. Who, for whatever inane reason, took our daughter, the actual _life_ I had given birth to, and left. For years I thought it was, perhaps, a tragic accident. Then, well, I heard rumours of a little Luthor girl. An orphan, in every sense of the word. And I put two and two together and came up with you Lena. My beautiful, intelligent child.”

Lena’s world is crumbling; now she faces another mother figure. That… that… Perhaps there’s Good in The Wizard after all.

(If there’s no Good in her own mother, how will there ever be Good in Lena?)

“M-Mother?”

“Yes, my sweet sweet Lena. We’re finally together again.” The Wizard… Lillian places her hand on Lena’s shoulder, giving her a smile; one that feels _real_ and _genuine_. “You know, the most celebrated are the rehabilitated. And if the rehabilitation is, well, yours, I bet they’re willing to throw a party throughout all of Oz. We get a chance… a chance to be a family. A chance your father took from both of us for reasons that, to this day, baffles me.”

Lena swallows. “What do you need… Mother?” THe word feels unnatural and thick in her mouth.

Lillian stands, and just gestures again.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lillian leads her to a face that she never thought she’d see again. One Professor J’onn J’onzz, in the flesh and behind bars. Professor J’onzz sits on the floor, hands pressing against his ears, eyes squeezed tightly shut. His voice murmurs in a language she can’t quite understand; nor does she recognize it, not at all.

Lena’s voice cracks, seeing this person who she _respects_ so broken. “H-How? You… You don’t have the…”

Lillian grins. “Yes, you might have taken the Grimmerie, but we knew enough. Knew how to refine the Spell, choose its words more carefully. Now this… creature here can no longer understand us, as well as can’t speak Ozian. Isn’t it… beautiful?”

“Not particularly.” Lena winces at the sound of her voice; she sounds so flat and broken. Not like the woman who came here to handle any threat that The Wizard could throw at her. “What do you need though? It seems like you’ve gotten the Spell right.”

The grin that Lillian wears doesn’t dissipate. “That’s right. However… to cast the Spell en masse requires, for better or worse, access to the Grimmerie, and a mind astute enough to translate it. Both of which… you have. So, if you’re ready to start becoming a family, a real family, again, help me with this. Help me with and we’ll make your dreams come true.”

Lena could say she rejects the offer out of hand; that she shouts no, cast some devastating Spell and be gone. Maybe with Professor J’onzz in tow.

But she thinks about it; lets images of her and Lillian actually bonding; images of her being in a place to see Kara regularly. To repair the relationship she almost certainly damaged with her parting confession. To think of Maggie and Jess and Alex and Winn and James and all the rest; to think of whether they want her back. To play out fantasy after fantasy. Nightmare after nightmare. As if this is something to consider.

Yet she looks over at Professor J’onzz; his broken muttering, the confusion written over his face, the pure amount of… pain he’s clearly in. And the fantasies disappear, the nightmares vanish, and the answer becomes very very clear. Hypotheticals mean nothing when she’s confronted with reality.

(She will never admit it, but she forgot, moments before, that if the Spell went off correctly, she could never speak to Kara again. That Kara would be as lost and scared and in pain as the man sitting in front of her. That would never be worth the cost.)

“Well… _Lillian_.” She nearly spits out the name. “Unfortunately I don’t see me being able to cooperate with something actually so asinine and horrid. So… I’m going to have to say no. To all of it. And maybe, if you ever took the stick out of your ass, and think about your actions, you’d realize that you are simply actually a fucking monster.” She straightens herself out, stepping close to Professor J’onzz. “Good day.” Instantly fog crawls over the room, thick and near impossible to see through; as long as you’re not the one who cast the Spell. So it’s really simple for Lena to go over, grasp Professor J’onzz and throwing them both on the broom. It’s nearing its weight limit, and she didn’t come with a plan to rescue anyway, so perhaps, as she begins to float up and away; through the glass in the ceiling; perhaps the wobbling and shaky flying is due to the extra weight entirely.

(And if, when she gets to base, she lets Jess handle Professor J’onzz, and she retires to a bed and _sobs_ , well she’s allergic to something. Almost certainly. And if she is, it hypothetically could be in her immediate area. Neither Jess nor J’onzz come to retrieve her, and it’s a whole day before she leaves.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Sorry.
> 
> (We're getting so close to where everyone wants to be, trust me! It's not my fault that the musical is basically a slow burn.)
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day and love y'all.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always a Good thing in my book.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @alienbeegenders.


	15. I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's desperately trying to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm very sick at the moment, but this chapter was all edited and ready to go. I just have no sense of how good it is. But here it is! I've finally finished writing the whole story (well actually finished it a few days ago) so now it's just down to editing and posting.

Alex is pacing back and forth relentlessly across her and Maggie’s room. Shoulders tense, back straight, muttering to herself.

(Even if the situation is inappropriate, Maggie finds it hard not to smile, just a little, when Alex breaks into Maggie’s mother tongue; even as she saying unspeakable things about Tía Rhea.)

(Maggie is also annoyed at Tía; of course she is. But is her Tía that Wicked? No; the woman Maggie knows would have accounted for Kara’s preferences. That’s… That’s who raised her. She would account for Kara’s feelings.)

Alex speaks suddenly, startling Maggie slightly. “What the _fuck_ are we going to do?

Maggie reaches out, trying to pull Alex in, who simply let Maggie do so with little trouble; she can only shrug at the question. “I don’t know. But we’ll get through. That’s what makes us awesome.” She presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek and holds her; time passes and they sink into each other. Even though, Alex’s face still curls into various frowns; each following a look of contemplation.

“Amor, you look… cansado.”

“Just tired?”

“Eh… y preocupado tambien.”

“Thanks Mags. You know how to cheer a girl up.”

“Mi amor, I’m not trying to make you feel shitty. Please… talk to me.”

Alex sighs. “I’m sorry Maggie, I promise. Just… I, I don’t know what to do about Kara. And I can’t stop thinking about it. You saw her there. You saw how broken she seemed. And after Rhea… Well we know all about Lena and Kara, don’t we?” And Maggie can’t say anything otherwise.

They sit in silence until there’s a knock on the door. “Alex?” Kara’s voice.

Alex responds immediately. “Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” Alex looks at Maggie, who nods.

“Sure thing Kara.” Alex opens the door and Kara hurries in, looking as unsure of herself as Maggie’s ever seen her. And she starts babbling.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Kara’s voice is on the edge of panic while Alex closes the door behind her. “So I might just be one hundred percent not in love with Mon-El and possibly definitely ready to fall in love with Lena and I’m freaking out and I know what to do but I don’t know if it’s the right thing and I just need… I just need you to help me Alex because while Miss Grant is great with advice, she’s not _you_ ; you’re the only person since Astra who I’ve ever been able to fully trust myself with under any circumstance. So please, please help me.”

And this? This kills Alex. Kara… It’s been so long since she’s seen Kara this way, so long since the name Astra even came up at all. It’s been forever and day since Kara’s seemed this broken, and Alex needs to wrap Kara in her arms and protect her from the outside world. And while she can’t promise that second part, no matter how much she desperately wants to, she can achieve the first; and so she does what she knows best. She holds Kara.

While Kara breaks down she looks over her shoulder, eyes locking with Maggie, drawing comfort from there. It’s what allows her to speak up. “Shhh, Kara. We’ll manage. All of us. Together.”

Kara looks up, hopeful expression shining through the tears in her eyes. “Really?”

Alex nods. “It’s not going to be easy, but you seem to know already what you need to do. And while I don’t know Lena that well, she is Maggie’s sort of sister. And that means she has to have come out at least a little okay, right?” Maggie sticks her tongue out at Alex, and Alex stifles a giggle. “So, Kara, tell us. What do you need to do?”

Kara stares at Alex, words forming in her head; how best to express what she needs. And Alex lets her; knows that Kara needs time. To think. To process. To decide. And, while Kara needs to act decisively sometimes, as the Good Witch of Oz, Alex is determined to make clear that this isn’t one of those times.

For Alex it’s worth it, all the minutes of thought and silence, the room filling with the sound of each of them awkwardly aware of the other’s breathing and nervous fidgeting, when Kara speaks; full of confidence and certainty. “I need to see Lena.”

Alex nods. “Well let’s figure out how best to do that, okay?” And Alex is doubly sure of her decision to let Kara think this through herself when Kara wraps her arms around Alex, drawing her into the tightest hug Kara can give. Which is very tight.  
__________________________________________________________________________

“James? Winn?” Kara peeks around the door cautiously; even having gotten a ‘come in’ when she knocked. Experience has taught her well.

(Mostly with Alex and Maggie, but still. It’s a generalizable rule.)

“Kara! K-Babe!” Winn is sitting on a chair waving Kara in as quickly as he can. She slips in and lets the door close quietly behind her.

“Winnie!” Her face absolutely blank as she returns the nickname, not impressed in the least.

He sighs, raising his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay I get it. It worked a lot better in my head. No reason to make fun of me for it.” Kara giggles, yet it sounds mirthless; even to Kara. Winn frowns. “What’s up Kara?”

“Is James here?”

Winn rolls his eyes before turning around in his seat “Oh, I get it. You’d rather talk to him than me.”

Her voice catches in her throat as she tries to… to tell him. “Winn… It’s not that. There’s something I need to tell both of you.”

“Well, good thing he’s crashed on the bed at the moment.”

A groggy voice speaks up. “I’m not… crashed. At least not with you two talking like that.”

“James! Get up.” He raises his head at Winn’s voice.

“I guess, I guess.” Sitting up quickly he yawns loudly. “What do you need Kara?”

“Well… Ummm… I came here…” Now that she’s standing there, just about to admit that she’s… she’s leaving. Out West. Without… well without sanction. It feels so much harder than she when left Maggie and Alex. “I came here to say goodbye for a while. I’m… I’m going to see Lena since there are things we have to talk about and--”

James raises his hand to interrupt Kara’s ramble. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kara. Slow down. You’re going to go meet Lena?”

Kara turns toward him, hands on her hips. “Yes Lena. Why?”

James eyes flicker to both Winn and Kara, a certain amount of caution clear in his eyes. “Look, she does cause a lot of trouble. And I’m not saying that she has green eyes so she’s automatically Wicked, but maybe it’d be… best to distance yourself from her? Until things settle down.”

Kara’s eyes flash; and all she can see is _anger_. “I--I can’t--What? James, Lena helped you when Maxwell Lord cornered you! She has the biggest heart I know and she doesn’t stop trying! Ever! And people have been so cruel to her over her life; _fuck_ her own adopted… well adopted aunt just denounced her! She has done nothing but care for you and Winn and farawayers.”

“Look Kara, I’m not saying she’s Wicked. I’m just saying that… it might hurt the farawayers if you, an actual official Good Witch, is seen… gallivanting around Oz with the person they call the Wicked Witch.”

Kara sets her jaw, staring with as much confidence as she can at James. “You don’t get to decide what is best for us farawayers.”

James and Winn’s jaw drop, staring at her. Winn speaks up first. “Well, wait, what? You… You’re a…? Really?”

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose, lifting her glasses up slightly, having no patience at that particular moment. “I’m going to go see Lena, no matter what you say or do.”

James looks incredibly hurt, but Winn just shows her a smile. “Well, I hope you have a great trip and go get the girl.”

Kara tries her best not to blush at that on her way out.

(She fails.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

Kara is constantly checking her enchantment; her pull towards Lena. She’s been journey for several days now; trying to keep low and relatively out of sight. The last thing she wants is to draw attention to where Lena is. She takes winding, circuitous paths. She avoids larger settlements when she can. Even so, the number that she tracks in her head grew smaller and smaller and smaller.

Until she was so close she could taste it. She stands in front of a large castle, doors closed. It seems… empty; as if no one has lived in it for years. But, according to everything that Kara can sense, this is it. Just inside these walls is Lena. Her Lena. So she… knocks. Loudly.

(She suddenly realizes that that’s probably ridiculous, that no one will even hear her. But she’s committed.)

And after a few moments more, she knocks again. Louder. That knock, at least, is answered by the doors squeaking open, tossed to one side; as if the thought of a visitor is so disconcerting. And, well, who else would even open the door?

There she is; Lena Luthor in the flesh. Looking beautiful as ever. Looking brilliant as ever. Looking on edge as ever. Looking as tired as ever. Looking absolutely in shock to see Kara.

Well at least that one’s a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Cansado: tired.  
> preocupado tambien: also preoccupied.
> 
> Next time! The one you guys have presumably been waiting for!
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day.


	16. As Long As You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a much needed conversation.
> 
> Lena learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexual... occurrences.
> 
> So! This chapter gets... somewhat smutty. I've blocked off the smut with a ***, so when you see that, if you don't want to read, you can skip it. Nothing super important plot wise happens that can't be inferred from the rest of the chapter.

Lena can’t quite believe her eyes. Kara… Kara can’t be standing right there, in front of her. Kara, who’s about to get married. Kara who shouldn’t be anywhere near her. Kara the Good Witch. And Good will always overcome Wickedness, wouldn’t it?

“Ummm… Can I come in?” Kara’s smile is nervous and unsure; so much so that Lena remains silent while she steps to one side. Kara slips in and Lena lets the door go. The silence hanging between them is palpable, but Lena doesn’t know what to do about it. 

Kara’s the one who breaks the silence. “Do you… Do you have a sitting room? Or just somewhere a bit private?” Lena nods; she tries to put all of her focus on this little task, and finds them a small room; one she’s converted into a room where she can rest and read when she needs to. It’s not much, but it’s cozy. She waves her hand at the fireplace and it flares to life; the stone walls excel at keeping the chill in, even if summer looms large on the horizon.

Kara sheds her top cloak, tossing it over her own shoulder, and is left in a yellow dress that traces the contours of her body well. Lena looks away, trying to find any words to say. Neither of them have even moved towards the chair.

Eventually the dam must break, and so Lena asks the question that she must. “Kara, what are you even doing here?”

Kara looks at her like the answer is the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m here to see you.”

Lena’s face hardens, she looks away. “To inform me of your engagement? I’ve already heard.” Lena feels as if she’s being trampled; her chest about to give way and be crushed. Is this some… some kind of taunt?

“I… didn’t know you heard.” Kara’s voice is tentative. (Scared? It can’t be. Why would Kara be _scared_?)

Lena waves her hand dismissively, trying to keep Kara from seeing the tears threatening to overwhelm her. “I’d be surprised if anyone in Oz hadn’t heard by now. Congratulations by the way.”

She sees Kara close her eyes out of the corner of her eye; the same face she makes while she’s trying to make a decision. When she returns her gaze to Lena, it’s with determination. “I don’t want to marry him.”

Lena takes a step back, spinning to face Kara, as she keeps her voice distant and cold. “I find that hard to believe when it’s all just been announced.”

Kara keeps pace, taking a step forward each time Lena took one back. “He didn’t ask me! Neither did Rhea! No one asked me!”

Lena frowns, a tide of confusion welling up inside of her, furthering her anger. “That doesn’t even make sense. Why would you agree to it? Why wouldn’t you say anything?”

Kara tosses her arms upward, grasping her temple, hands pulling at her hairs. “I don’t know! It was suddenly sprung on me! I… I didn’t have a chance to react or anything! The next thing I knew, I’m being calmed down by Miss Grant of all people, and later that day I headed out to find you!”

Lena feels the confusion overwhelm her anger as she slumps to the floor; the fight in her suddenly missing. “Kara, I… I don’t know what to say. I just… I can’t actually believe that what you’re saying is real.”

“Lena…” Kara sits next to her, letting one of her hands brush against Lena’s, and even that small amount of contact is too much. It threatens to overwhelm Lena. “Lena, you know me, right? We’re still best friends.” Lena nods, even though she doesn’t know if it’s true. Doesn’t know why it should be true. “And when have I ever shown any real ability to lie?”

“Never.” Lena’s voice cracks, but a slight smile teases her face.

Kara hmms in acknowledgement. “Exactly. So believe me, please, when I tell you that I don’t want to marry Mon-El; that the moment it was announced, I knew, on some level that I wanted to… no _needed_ to come and see you.”

Lena turns her head to Kara, tears unconcealed and on the verge of spilling over. “Why?” The rest of the words find themselves completely unable to be verbalized; dying in her throat before they can be uttered; dying in her mind before she can even try. Simply just the question _Why?_ bouncing around in her head, demanding answers. Why is Kara here? Why has Kara come here? Why would Kara need to come here? Why did Kara think she’s… worth something? Why did Kara not just see that Lena’s Wicked and Kara’s Good? Nothing makes sense, not at this moment, and Lena just needs to know “Why?”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Kara had no idea what to expect when she found Lena. Now idea how their conversation would go. Never expected how much awkward silence there would be. No idea how to push past it. No idea how vehemently Lena would disbelieve her.

But what brought her fully to her new reality was Lena’s simple question. _”Why?”_ Why indeed. How could Kara tell her that she’s here because Lena is… is… a necessary part of the landscape of her life? That their six months apart has torn at her? That it’s left her feeling slightly empty, hollow? How she stared at the Western sky every day, trying to find a glimpse of her, of Lena? What words could possibly communicate that?

And suddenly, a memory surfaces; one from six months ago and Kara laughs, a full bellied laugh. Lena just turns her head. “Wh-what?”

Kara shakes her head, trying to break the hilarity of the situation in her mind. “I was just remembering. What you told me before you flew away.” She frowns a little, but it doesn’t last long. “Well not immediately before you flew away. But… but you told me that you loved me, in any way that I’d let you.”

Lena turns away, blush on her cheek. “I… I remember that.”

Kara nods. “Well, I never got to give my reply.”

Lena shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. It.. It wasn’t important.”

Kara shrugs. “It might not have mattered then, though I disagree. But it definitely matters now.”

Lena looks toward her, with eyes filled with vulnerability, concern and, maybe, a little bit of hope. “It does?”

Kara smiles at her. “Of course it does. Lena… I love you. As my best friend.” Lena’s face falls, but Kara continues on. “Because… you’re right. I don’t think anyone can love anyone in any particular manner before they… try. But, but… I want to love you Lena. I want to love you in any way that you’d let me. Is that okay?”

Kara was expecting a variety of responses; from confusion to love, but wasn’t expecting Lena grasp Kara by the neck of her dress and pull her into a kiss, lips touching inexpertly, and both after the initial moment unable to stop smiling, teeth clashing, noses bumping, glasses touching, arms unsure where to go yet with hands determined to explore.

(Kara doesn’t think there’s ever been such a perfect kiss.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

***

Lena has no idea how, but somehow they find themselves sitting on the chair (or rather, Lena’s sitting on the chair, and Kara straddles her); their lips unbreaking, even if they are more in sync than the beginning. Her hands had found their way to the hem of Kara’s dress, already hitched up to her upper thighs (much like Lena’s own), and she doesn’t want to stop, feels incapable of wanting to stop. Heat pools between her thighs, and she feels the… need to… to have something happen down there.

(It’s not the first time she’s felt this way, no. But it’s the first time it’s felt… so intense. So immediate and demanding. The first time that she feels the desire to pause time, to pause gravity and all other feelings that aren’t her lips pressed against Kara’s, her hands on Kara’s bare thighs.)

All the while, Kara’s hands are playing with her hair, tugging gently and it feels so… so... _Good_. And with a tug that’s slightly harder than the others Lena can’t help but hiss. “ _Kara_!” The action strikes in between her thighs once again. 

Kara breaks away, Lena missing the warmth of Kara’s lips on hers. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Lena giggles, grinning brightly. She… She can’t help it. “No, no, no you didn’t. It… It felt Good.” Her face is probably permanently flushed at this point.

Kara smiles back, shyly. “Oh. Good. Because all of this has been feeling very Good for me too.” Kara presses another kiss on Lena’s lips, but this one is slower, more content and less heated. Which is fine, perfect really.

(But the heat doesn’t disappear.)

(She doesn’t stop trying to subtly rub her own thighs together.)

(Doesn’t stop gently kneading Kara’s thighs with her fingers.)

(Doesn’t stop her from pressing her lips again and again to Kara’s lips; each kiss content and less heated than previously; or so she tells herself.)

(Doesn’t stop the heat from shooting directly to in between her thighs when she feels Kara slip one of her knees in between Lena’s legs. When it starts to rock gently and it takes all of Lena’s willpower to not force herself against it.)

(Doesn’t stop everything from feeling so much when she realizes that Kara’s grinding against her own leg; when she watches Kara’s eyes flutter closed, her lips parting slightly. When she realizes a trail of wetness is on her thighs and it’s _not her own_.)

“K-Kara.” The name slips out; unintentionally. Again.

Kara doesn’t pull back this time, instead pressing her head into the crook of Lena’s neck, hot air brushing over her ears and whispers. _“Do you want me to stop?_

Lena can only go slack jawed. “Don’t… you dare.”

She can feel more than see Kara’s smile against her cheek. “What’s okay then?”

Lena closes her eyes, taking deep breaths to try to focus on answering the question; not an easy task while Kara’s still grinding herself on Lena’s leg. “Not… not touching each other. Not like that just yet. We could keep on doing this. But… But if you don’t mind… we could… We both could…” She knows she’s blushing, but she’s also pushing herself against Kara’s knee, near unconsciously, her breath hitching and whimpering. “We could… each take care of ourselves? If you want.”

Kara pulls back, smiling, blush staining her cheeks.

(Of course Kara looks gorgeous while blushing. It’s absolutely unfair except she’s the one who gets to see this; the one who gets to… enjoy and-- Kara’s leg brushing up against her once again.) 

“I… I definitely don’t mind.” Her hands withdraw from around Lena’s neck and Lena misses the contact immediately, but Kara’s hands travel down her own body; her hands hike up her dress around her waist and Lena can’t breathe. Her hands that touch Lena’s gently and push them onto Lena’s hemline, letting Lena follow suit. Her hands tease around the top of her panties (light pink and absolutely… soaked). Her hands slip underneath much as Lena’s does moments later. _Her hands_ are all that Lena can think about, focus on, as Lena’s own hands work mechanically, unthinkingly. Lena can feel the buildup, the nearness. Lena’s so close, and so is _her_...

Until, suddenly, Lena’s mind is elsewhere.

***

_A storm suddenly descending upon Oz, a house, much bigger than the ones that Lena’s used to, floating around inside it. Alex and… and **Maggie** watching helplessly, house descending closer and close and closer to them, each looking with shock. It’s about… It’s about to…_

Lena shoots up. “Maggie!” Her surroundings come into focus; the fire having died, and Kara sitting on her, but not like before. No, she’s curled up on Lena’s lap, holding her gently. “K-Kara?”

“Lena! Are you okay?” Kara’s voice drips with concern and relief. 

“I… I saw Maggie and Alex. A… A storm was coming for them. A house… A house was caught up and they… they were frozen, stuck. The house… it was… it was going to land on them. They… They need help.”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “I… I need to go to them. Make sure they’re okay.” She shoots out of Lena’s lap, but Lena manages to grasp her wrist.

“No! I’ll go! I’m the one who can fly.”

Kara looks at Lena as if she’s “Well I can’t just sit here! And you can’t go! The Wizard might come after you! Or Rhea!”

“But…” The words die on Lena’s lips.

“I have to be the one who goes. I can’t… I can’t lose you or Alex or Maggie. That’d… That’d be too much like…” The words don’t come, but Lena hears them anyway. “And if that happens… I don’t know if I’d be able to… I don’t know if I remember, or could even try to… I… I don’t want to have to send any of you to walk alone in the dark.”

Lena simply nods. “Okay Kara. Okay. But only if you let me do one thing, okay?”

“What?”

“I… I want to let the tracking spell work both ways.” Kara stares at her, and Lena hurries on. “You can always block it, of course! So can I. But… We’ll know if it’s blocked or if it’s destroyed. Please… Just… I don’t think I can lose you. Not when…” She swallows down her thoughts; her memories of Rhea, her discovery of her actual birth mother. It’s… It’s not the right moment for it.

Kara nods. “Of course. Of course you can.” Breathing a sigh of relief and fear and concern and anger and everything, Lena presses her hand against Kara’s chest and… intends the Spell into her; let’s the feeling wrap around her entire body. After a few moments the deed is done, and she can sense Kara. Feel that Kara is there, right in front of her. That even if all of her senses were to suddenly shut off, she’d still feel Kara right there.

“It… It works.” Lena nods at Kara’s statement; it does.

“Now, go off and rescue your and my sister, okay Kara?” Lena presses her lips against Kara’s quickly. “And… And be careful.” Kara nods before turning to leave.

However she pauses at the door, turning her head over her shoulder. “Lee… I… I… I know that one day we’ll love each other. Like that. From… Well from whatever seed we’ve planted and have been… tending to for a while. But no matter what, I do love you. As my best friend and as… whatever we are now and whatever we’ll be in the future. So… I love you. And please be careful also.”

“I will.” Kara looks at her for a moment, as if memorizing Lena’s face, before she walks out the door.

It’s only when the footsteps fade into the distance that Lena’s able to voice what she’s been keeping in. “Te amo Kara. Te amo.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Alex and Maggie sit on a hill; watching clouds build in the north.

Maggie smirks over at Alex, “Looks like it’s going to be a rainy day.” But Alex isn’t paying attention to the storm in the distance; doesn’t notice how quickly it seems to be moving. Instead she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a… a bracelet. The one she’s been carrying around for awhile now. Perhaps… Perhaps its time.

“Maggie will you…”

The first raindrop hits before Alex can finish her question. And Maggie just points towards the clouds. “Is that… a house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 100% fair to hate me right now. I do too.
> 
> Please come yell at me in the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders! Every little bit of interaction I have with you guys is always one of the highlights of my day.
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day! Love y'all!


	17. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's life is spinning out of control and she tries to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Lena's internalized self-loathing is highly prevalent in this one.

Lena… waits around for the first two days after Kara leaves.

(Jess says something along the lines of “shēng mèn qì”; but Lena can’t possibly agree with that, especially since Jess won’t actually tell her what that means. Though, of course, perhaps it’s not for lack of trying. Translating a language that only one of the involved parties speaks while the other is actually physically incapable of speaking of the other language is actually pretty difficult.)

(Lena has a sneaking suspicion that Jess wouldn’t tell her anyway.)

It’s not that Lena has much to do; not at this point. Not when everything is in this strange limbo. Not when she’s staying out of the spotlight. For Kara’s sake.

(Lena would accuse never herself of being a sap, but it’s… odd to her how often she’s asking herself “what would Kara do?” And when she realizes that Kara’s maybe not the best judge of… measured action, nor can someone so aligned with Wickedness act in a way so naturally Good, so she instead asks herself “what would be best for Kara?” Perhaps that’s a slippery slope she shouldn’t dive into. A little too self-sacrificing. But she can’t help it.)

(Like she can’t help checking how far Kara is away from her; she doesn’t want to be intrusive, but she… she knows. It’s sitting in the back of her mind, always ready to be accessed whenever she wants.)

So instead she putters around her hide-out, doing odd jobs around; cleaning and poking. (Jess has shooed her from whatever room they both happen to share repeatedly. Lena thinks that Jess is clearly overreacting. Sure, she rearranged Jess’ desk a total of five times. While Jess was working at it. But she isn’t that bad. Not at all.) But her main focus is, like before, the Grimmerie, throwing herself in the the work with a fervor she didn’t know she even possesses.

(For the first hour she tries working in the sitting room where she and Kara… spent their… intimate moment. But she senses. She can still smell _them_ hanging thick in the air, can feel the ghost of Kara’s touch run over her. Can remember how Kara looked, flushed and… hungry. So it’s perhaps a bit distracting. When she finally tears herself away from the room, she promises not to return until she’s with Kara.)

And so she waits. And works. Who knows what she’s going to need? Goodness knows what Kara’s going to need. And so she waits. And works.  
__________________________________________________________________________

It’s on day three that something goes horribly wrong.

(Sometime in the mid-afternoon; it’s another day translating away pages, sending Jess to do tasks. Kara’s been slowing down for the last few hours; the distance between them shifting in smaller and smaller increments each time Lena checks. She hopes it’s because Kara’s returned to Rhea’s home; that she saved Maggie and Alex from… whatever vision she had. She wonders when Kara’s going to return.)

(She has to believe that Kara intends to come back; she knows the alternative. Another thing she knows that she doesn’t wish to acknowledge. It’s… It’s too early to be worrying about it. Too… envious to be coveting Kara’s time like this. Green eyes burn with empty want.)

The Spell connecting her to Kara breaks. Lena would have imagined it be painful; that it would have come with a sudden snapping sensation, a band of pain rippling through her mind. That she would scream out, collapsing on her knees, and begin to sob. That rage would bubble up within her and she’d be sworn on a suicidal campaign of revenge. Dramatics befitting her and her nature.

But no, it’s just… empty. She’s not sure she even notices when it happens. Just… one moment the knowledge is there, the next it’s stripped away. Incapable of knowing; the veil hasn’t been dropped by Kara, no that much is clear. Instead, she’s just… missing. The sensation chills her to the bone; how long has she been like this? How long has Kara been missing without her even recognizing it? 

Lena’s mind runs through the possibilities; what could break the Spell? If by Kara’s permission, it should have felt different, right? More warning, more notice? That Kara, wonderful Kara, would at least inform her of its undoing, correct? That this must have been forced upon Kara, in some manner. So Kara… Kara must be in trouble. Must be in need of saving.

(Not for the first time, Lena wishes she isn’t a pioneer; that she’s not treading paths that no one has walked before. At least no one who willing to record it. She… she has no idea how what she does works; no idea if she fucked up, whether her Good intentions binding Spells secretly backfire. It would be so much easier. So much safer for Kara.)

But… But it’s not the time for thinking. No. Her hands are already flipping through the Grimmerie before she can even realize, eyes flickering through each Spell translated, each one she recognizes a handful of words in, each one written in Ozian but purpose unknown. It shouldn’t be a too difficult Spell, right? One that’s easily within grasp. It… It has to be.

(The alternative doesn’t bear thinking about. She knows it, but can’t acknowledge it. Not at this moment. One day… One day that compartmentalizing will ruin her, she knows it. But it can’t… it can’t be this day.)

It takes her a few moments to find a Spell; words that may… that may just work. May just bind it to do what she wants, not just what the words will. 

(It’s odd. The Spell… She knows the Grimmerie loves to work in metaphors; all the better to hide its true purpose. It’s not an obvious read. Yet this… This Spell is nearly plain; the metaphors… simplistic. Not complicated dual meanings, not twisted words but simple… obvious metaphors. It’s even formulaic; notes scribbled along the side telling her that she can use any wording within the structure of the Spell, as long as it empowers and guides.) 

(She’s terrified of this Spell. And yet, and yet it should actually save Kara, protect her. She feels confident on that much.)

So she begins reading.

_Let Oz  
Take my blood  
Let it heal her.  
Let her not die.  
Let her not die._

_So shall the ancient wells  
Water the fields with abundance  
So shall her life flourish  
And her autumn far away._

_I pledge my life  
In exchange for hers  
So I swear it  
So I swear._

_Let her know her way in the dark.  
Let her hear threats from afar.  
Let her flee quickly from danger.  
Let her be safe._

_Please  
Save her  
Save Kara_

The familiar faint pulse of magic, building up behind her eyes, binding itself to the words she speaks, before it just… dissipates. Disappears as suddenly as Kara. A soft wind runs through the air, yet somehow managing to shut the Grimmerie closed. And then it bursts into flames, pages blackening in her fingers; in her shock she barely feels how her fingers are reddening, feels the flames lick her. It falls from her hands, and once it hits the ground, the ashes spread across the floor. The Grimmerie is no more.

Lena… Lena finds herself unable to even move. To even begin to try and understand what just happened.

(She knows though. She does. The Grimmerie clearly has had enough to do with her Wickedness. And while she’ll be damned if she thinks well of the Grimmerie’s own brand of Good, Wickedness is… Is more Universal. And perhaps it’s time to acknowledge it.)

She has no idea why she begins speaking out loud, as if she’s talking to anything besides herself and the walls. Her voice echoes in the room; but they return sounding faint… dull. “Fuck! Is this it? Huh? I try to do something Good… Try to protect the Goodest person I know, and I’m… I’m rejected.” She looks up to the ceiling, her legs starting to give way underneath her. “Fine, so be it. Let all of Oz be agreed, I’m Wicked through and through.” A deep breath to try and steady her legs. “I failed Kara, I failed Professor J’onzz, I failed Jess. It’s… It’s time. The Wizard. Rhea. My Mother and Aunt. Let them know that they have a bitch of a failed daughter figure. I will… I will… Once… Once everything is ready.” Her thoughts rapidly flicker through her mind and she’s unsure of what she’s actually planning to do. Straightening herself, trying to show that same steel and confidence she projected on her first day at Shiz. It just makes her feel… so small.

(Perhaps it’s time to stop defying gravity, defying time and inevitability. She can be the Wicked Witch of the story. It’s all she’s ever meant to be, after all.)

She leaves the ashes of the Grimmerie on the floor; untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> shēng mèn qì: To sulk. (This translation came from a nonnative Mandarin speaker so take it with a grain of salt.)
> 
> See you next chapter!


	18. March of the Witch Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's disappearance is not only noticed by Lena.

Kara’s sudden disappearance became talk of Oz for days after it happened. Rumours ask where she disappeared to; why did she leave so suddenly? Did she even disappear? Or is she just laying low? Is she involved in some big project, the nature of which will only become clear later? Is it wedding preparations?

Alex scoffs at most of the suggestions when she hears them. 

And so did her sudden return. Or rather, the return journey. People talk of The Good Witch, coming from the West as if a storm brewed at her back. How Kara, who always stops when people talk to her, even if it’s to apologize for needing to be elsewhere, seems not to have eyes on anything but her destination. How her body moves faster than possible; travelling several paces in a blink of an eye. And how, four days after her grand reappearance in the public eye, rumours drop off. No one sees her. She’s disappeared again.

Alex might care more about that final rumour, if it isn’t for the fact that she’s traumatized. Absolutely in shock, tears streaming down her face. Clutching Maggie against her, who feels so cold and… and… 

And who’s clutching right back; who’s pressing kisses onto the side of Alex’s temple, on her lips. Both of them ignoring their aching bodies and the few scratches and cuts that litter their arms. Both of them ignore the giant house that had almost crushed them. That one is easier said than done. But they manage; they manage for a few minutes, before Alex feels compelled to handle the situation in front of them.

“Just… I… Maggie?” 

“Sí, mi amor?”

“Maggie, what actual _fuck_?”

“No sé.” Maggie’s voice fills with sarcasm, yet Alex can’t find it in herself to care.

“Do… do you think someone’s alive in there?”

“Alex, yo no sé ese…” Maggie pauses for a moment. “There might not even be anything in that house.”

Alex nods. “I guess we’re the ones who have to find out.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

 

A quick search of the house reveals nothing; no life, no signs of life ever having been in it. Just a house filled with odd devices that Alex can’t begin to even guess what they do. Lots of little cabinets and drawers to open and explore; a plethora of metal items as well. Each step creaks and groans; the wood clearly damaged from being tossed and thrown during the storm. 

As Alex and Maggie search the house, Alex finds herself wondering; curiosity driving her as she stops and pauses, trying to make sense of every feature of the house. How it flowed from room to room; how the style dramatically changes, as if it was necessary to make clear how distinct each one is from the others. And yet she consistently finds nothing of interest. She learns nothing beyond the basics; such as the rooms with beds are almost certainly bedrooms.

It’s only when she’s in the last bedroom in the house, that Alex spies something interesting. A… shape she recognizes. One that Kara would trace repeatedly when she first came to live with the Danvers, on any surface, no matter the tools she had available. If she didn’t have any tools to make the shape, Kara would trace her finger repeatedly over the surface, as if she’s trying to wear away the surface, to leave her mark permanently. Leave that symbol, the one that Alex has never asked about and Kara has never supplied, grooved into whatever surface it is.

(Kara still does, some days. It’s nearly imperceptible, the movements so well-worn that it just seems like absent-minded doodling or hand gestures. But Alex… Alex recognizes the movements. Can recognize the faraway look in Kara’s eyes, as if she’s lost into some memory; a happy one tinged with loss and pain and anger.)

Except here it is, not etched with a knife into the wall, or scribbled in ink on the edges of notebook papers, or formed by half-eaten breakfasts. No, it’s on… a pendant; a necklace, if Alex is to guess. She slips it into her pocket; maybe Kara would love to see it. _When_ she gets back.  
__________________________________________________________________________

When Alex and Maggie return, Rhea and Mon-El are waiting for them, stiffly. As if they don’t know how to act. Alex immediately tenses; it’s not the greeting she had been expecting. So… what’s happening?

Whatever it is, Rhea’s voice manages to be soft, yet clear. “Maggie. Alexandra.”

“Tía!” Maggie reaches out and wraps her arms around Rhea briefly before taking a step back. “I presume you want to hear about--” Rhea raises her hand to cut Maggie off.

“I’m sorry to interrupt niña, but we have something very important to tell you.” Rhea takes a deep breath, “Kara… Kara tried to return from… From The Wicked Witch’s home. We think she went willingly, but… she was captured and locked away. She escaped but on her way back was found and attacked. We… We don’t know if she’s even still alive.”

Alex and Maggie shoot looks back and forth between each other. Alex knows her face is running the gamut of emotions; that she almost certainly looks panicked and scared. But that’s just because she _is_. Anger and fear bubble up inside of her, making each and every passing thought that much stronger in her head.

Rhea continues, as if this isn’t major news to “We’re announcing soon that we’re planning a Witch Hunt; a real one. The Wizard’s agreed to it too. Lead by Mon-El, of course.” The relevant man smiles brightly at the mention of his name before it darkens. “They’re going to try and retrieve Kara and help us finally bring down The Witch. And finally, Oz can start moving toward peace.” Rhea wears a thin smile, but Alex can tell; it’s clearly genuine. “You two may join if you wish.” Alex… Alex doesn’t know how to react. So she just nods her head and slips through into the estate.   
__________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later, Alex and Maggie sit on the bed in their room, each trying to process it. Alex… Alex is unsure what to think or do. She just wants, so badly, to march up to Lena and _make_ her reveal where Kara is.

Maggie reaches out and touches Alex’s hand gently before speaking. “I can’t believe Lena would do this!”

Alex nods, knowing exactly how Maggie must feel. How powerless she must think herself, how naive. It’s exactly what Alex is feeling. “I know, we trusted her too much.”

Maggie shakes her head. “No, I mean literally. I don’t believe it.” Or maybe Alex doesn’t.

Alex knows she’s wearing a look of shock, and that’s exactly what she’s feeling. “What are you saying Maggie?”

Maggie shakes her head again. “I don’t think Lena did this.”

Alex… she has no idea how to respond; how to make Maggie see reason. She tries to keep a level tone, “Of course she did! Kara doesn’t just go off and disappear. Not like that. No, something must have happened to her. And Lena’s the best bet.”

Maggie replies with her own measured words. “But Kara and Lena are thick as thieves. It seems absurd that one would ever do anything to hurt the other.”

Alex shouts. “Maggie, she has my sister!”

“Lena is my sister!” Both of them have flushed faces and are breathing a little heavier, a little quicker, than normal. Alex recoils at the sound of Maggie’s voice, her frustration pointed in Alex’s direction.

Alex feels the sudden urge to apologize, to make amends. “Maggie… I didn’t…”

“Alex, yo sé. But… she’s my sister, Alex. I was with her when she grew up. I know what she’s like. And this… This isn’t her. Imagine if someone accused Kara of doing something so against her nature that it’s almost inconceivable. Would you believe it?” Alex knows the answer.

Alex remains silent, thinking. “If she does actually have Kara, I’ll kill her.”

“I’d expect nothing less, mi amor.” They share a quick kiss before Maggie stands. “Now we have to go and prepare to find my almost-sister. And save the little sister I never knew I had.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

It takes three days for the Witch Hunt to organize. Three whole days of Maggie and Alex’s sudden distance; of Mon-El barking orders by each and every time he wants something done; of the rumours and whispers growing into shared beliefs and shouts; and everyone knows about the Hunt. Three whole days of everyone believing that Lena’s at fault. 

Three whole days of James and Winn bickering; first privately and then more publicly. That James wishes to capture Lena, the woman he never was very fond of, while Winn wishes to prove her innocence. That they drift apart; spending more time alone from the other than they have for the previous six months. That both instantly volunteer to join the Hunt, each eager to prove their point. On day two, they don’t share a room. On day three, they barely talk; and when they do, they snipe.

In Alex’s well qualified opinion, someone needs to sit the two down and force them to have a conversation with each other.

(Alex worries. Alex worries that there is an unbreakable schism growing between the two; that they balanced each other so well and yet they’re at their breaking point. Just another thing that this whole mess has ruined, she supposes.)

(It still stings to witness.)   
__________________________________________________________________________

On the third day, Mon-El stands in front of a motley crew; dozens of people outfitted to track and hunt Lena down. He raises his hand, demanding attention. “Let go and catch ourselves a Witch!” He turns and the group follows; Alex and Maggie and James and Winn mixed in with the rest of the crowd. Each keeping an eye out for every familiar face.

The Witch Hunters have begun to march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Sí, mi amor?: Yes, my love?
> 
> No sé: I don't know.
> 
> yo no sé ese: I don't know that...
> 
> niña: child (female)
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day! Love y'all! See you with "For Good" tomorrow!


	19. For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's so very scared and so very alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: dark spaces, imprisonment, fire, burning, panic attacks.

When Kara awakes, her head pounds and her mouth feels filled with sand. She doesn’t know where she is. Doesn’t know what happened. It’s just… It’s just… dark. 

_She’s wandering through caves and tunnels, trying… trying to escape. Trying to live. But it’s so… so quiet. So empty. She has no idea how long she’s been there. Hours? Days? Years? She’s living on the crumbs that she finds; often she doesn’t know what she’s eating._

She tries to move her arm, only to find that she’s been… locked away. Incapable of moving and escape. Her heart races, breaths rapid and shallow. It’s… It’s _her_ nightmare. The same one she’s had for over a decade.

_Everyone… Everyone’s dead. Gone and dead and gone and dead. She put them there. She did it. She deserves the dark, deserves to be wandering with everyone she ever knew. She… She… Her fingers are grasping at the dirt beneath and she’s trapped and can’t move and she’s… she’s…_

She tries to piece together what happened, how she ended up here. A few scattered memories return. _A storm, darkness, Lena’s voice against her ear, the taste of Lena’s lips, Alex is in danger, Alex is danger!_ That’s… That’s right. She was rushing, accessing magic that she didn’t even know she had, jumping whole feet, to… to… save Alex. Lena’s vision.

 _Lena!_ Kara reaches into her mind, trying to feel Lena, to feel comforted by knowing she’s out there somewhere. But… nothing. No general awareness of Lena’s existence, no little voice telling her how far away she is. It’s… It’s just gone.

(For the second time in her life, Kara feels absolutely alone.)

(She can’t do anything about it beyond sob quietly, hoping for the darkness to take over again.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

It’s still dark the next time Kara awakes. Or did she ever sleep? Her dreams, if they were, were filled with much of the same; darkness, same parched throat and headache; even though they both seem to have gotten worse. Her hands chained to… whatever she’s chained to. Her mind filled with the same kind of fuzziness that she’s had since the beginning.

The only reason she suspects she did dream is the face that greets her, the hand that touches her shoulder to awaken her; it is not kind.

(Or perhaps she’s just fallen asleep and this is the nightmare.)

So, she opens her eyes to see The Wizard. “Why hello there, Kara. Did you enjoy what time you spent with my daughter?”

Kara’s voice cracks and creaks; each noise uncomfortable to make. “Y-your daughter?”

“Oh, she didn’t tell you? Well yes, Lillian Luthor, at your service.” She reaches out a hand as if this is just a normal pleasantry to exchange; as if Kara’s not her prisoner. As if Kara could actually shake her hand.

“Lena?”

“Yep. My daughter. Mind you, I don’t know where she got the green eyes from. Maybe that was just somewhere in Lionel’s family.” Kara finds herself almost instinctively trying to reject this reality; reject this farcical game being played. The Wizard continues. “You know, she could have easily been a great benefit to the family. It’s just a shame that she had to… develop feelings for a farawayer.”

“What?” How… Wait, how could… The Wizard knows?

“Oh, don’t be daft, Kara. One of the first things I did as Wizard was develop a Spell which helps me identify all farawayers I come across. How do you think I knew about J’onn?”

One thing bothers at the back of Kara’s mind, a simple question that makes little sense to her. “Then… Then… why did you call me the Good Witch of Oz?”

The Wizard shrugs. “Simple. Because it was useful and helped keep Lena in line. She wouldn’t do anything too dramatic if you seemed aligned with me in any way. She’s a little too easy to read when it comes to you.”

Kara remains silent; energy fleeing her. She… She can’t face this any more, this nightmare.

(She doesn’t know what she’d do if this were real.)

The Wizard just sighs. “Well, The Good Witch of Oz. I see that we’re all done here for now. Next time, maybe you’ll feel a little more… willing to talk.” 

Kara needs to escape.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Of course, actually attempting to escape is difficult. Kara’s certain that, if Lena was in her place, she’d have been out within hours. And that probably includes time she’s knocked out. But it’s just Kara; stupid silly weak Kara. She can’t manage it. Her surviving her journey to Oz was basically a miracle in and of itself.

(She’s going to be lost in the dark, with Astra and her mother and father and everyone else she _failed_. She supposes it’s the least she deserves.)

Her only saving grace is that, after… however many useless attempts to break free, her eyes have begun to adjust to the dark; her ears stretch out to hear noises far away. It’s almost magical, when she thinks about it.

A voice suddenly comes to mind; a half memory. Or perhaps her subconscious trying to provide an answer. Whatever it is, it sounds remarkably like Lena. _You can channel your magic through intentions._ It’s… It’s worth a shot if nothing else. She pushes her mind, trying to find the lock, to shift it, to break the metal, something.

She didn’t expect the feeling of her restraints heating up. Of bursting in tiny pebbles of rapidly melting iron.

(Would only later realize that she didn’t get injured by that. That the molten iron didn’t hurt her. It… It might be something worth exploring.)

Now, once the attempt is underway? That part of the escape is easy; especially if they don’t actually have a door between Kara and freedom. Once the morning sun hit her face, she smiles; the brightness hurts her eyes, yes. But she can’t let that stop her. So she takes off… West.  
__________________________________________________________________________

It takes a whole day for Kara to make it back to Lena’s hideout, even with her new found ability to guide her jumps, even practicing a little flying; hoping beyond hope that Lena’s still there. That nothing awful has happened to her.

(That The Wizard hasn’t hurt her. That Kara’s disappearance hasn’t… hasn’t caused something drastic.)

And yet, as afternoon almost passes to evening, she finds herself standing in front of the same set of heavy wooden doors; trying to collect her breathing. It’s been only four days, probably. (She’s actually unsure on that point. She’s not sure how long she spent a guest of The Wizard.)

She pushes the door open, only to be met; her ears, still sharp from her imprisonment, casting around, looking for any sign of Lena. The slight sound of a crackling fire catches her attention, and she begins to run toward it, hoping, hoping, hoping… 

She stops in front of a door, the noise of the fire loudest here, tosses it open. And there… There’s Lena, sitting on a chair in front of a fire. A drink in her hand, and she… she seems so small. Like the Lena Kara first knew. Not the one who’s emerged since then.

“Jess, please. I already told you--”

Kara can’t help but interrupt, trying to get her voice to sound with levity. She’s not quite successful. “That you don’t want to be disturbed?”

Lena turns her head; her face jumping through emotion after emotion. Kara can’t quite track them all, but confusion, hope and awe are clearly there. “I… Kara?”

“Lee!” Kara walks over, expecting that Lena would stand and hug her.

She doesn’t expect Lena to turn away, cold eyes filled with sadness. “You… You have to get out of here.”

Kara takes a step back, unsure what to think about this. “What, why?”

Lena takes a deep breath, eyes closing softly. “They’re coming for me.”

Reaching out slowly, Kara places her hand on Lena’s shoulder, trying to ground her. (Which her she’s thinking of, she’s not sure.) “Who?”

Lena tosses up a spare hand. “Everyone! They… They blame me for you! For you vanishing! They think I hurt you!”

“But… you didn’t. I can tell them that! Their whole crusade is based on a lie!”

Lena shakes her head, her voice firm and commanding. (Only Kara, perhaps, can catch the little hitch in her voice; the fear buried deep underneath the confidence.) “It’s too late for that Kara. It’s far too late. They’re going to be here in less than an hour, probably. And you’re just the excuse, certainly. Oh, some would stop. But everyone? No. And you can’t fight them or protect me. If you do that… well we can’t run and take Jess with us, now can we? Or Professor J’onzz.” Kara gawks at that name. He… He’s here? “We’ll be too slow, and they’ll run us down. I… I’m limited like that.”

Silence settles heavily between them, Kara not willing to agree that Lena might have a point. Then Lena chuckles, looking at the drink in her hand. The laugh is mirthless and empty. “You know, I remembered that I once made a series of bets with myself. Before the dance. Which one of your admirers would ask you to the dance and when. What you would say. For each correct guess, I’d have a drink. I got five out of six. Then it came to me that I never had those drinks. So here I am now, at the end of it all. Fulfilling one last promise; the one promise I can actually keep now.”

“It… it doesn’t have to be.”

Lena sounds resigned, beaten. “Kara… I’m sorry but it’s too late to be anything else.”

“Let’s dance.” The words just tumble out, but the idea gives Kara… gives her a surge of… warmth.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Let’s dance. We didn’t get a chance to all those months ago.” Kara pulls Lena up gently, drawing her in, swaying slightly. Lena follows limply; letting Kara guide. There is no music, nothing noise but the ever crackling fire. It’s not even much of dancing; but Kara can’t care. Can’t do anything but hold Lena close to her. Bending down slightly, Kara mumbles into Lena’s ear. “Rao, you’re so beautiful.”

Lena just hmms into Kara’s shoulder. It’s… It’s peaceful.

(Neither of them make to mention the wet stains on Kara’s shoulders. Neither of them make to mention how… withdrawn and broken Lena looks. Neither of them make to mention how tattered Kara’s clothes are. Neither of them make to mention how weak Kara’s grip seems to be.)

(They just enjoy the peace. A moment’s respite before they have to prepare for the storm.)  
__________________________________________________________________________

Their peace cannot last forever. And, like usual, it’s the ego of a cocksure man which breaks it.

Mon-El’s the one who batters down the door. Mon-El’s the one who tosses over every piece of furniture looking for Lena. Mon-El’s the one who barks orders, telling people where to search. He’s the one who stumbles upon the room where Lena’s sitting looking downcast. _He’s_ the one that throws the torch at Lena.

Everyone else… Well they just watch.

(Maggie watches with horror in her eyes. James with acceptance. Winn with a snarl on his lips. And Alex…)

(Alex watches with conflicting emotions; fear, confusion, horror, acceptance, disgust, each battling for supremacy. In the end she feels… empty. She just needs to find Kara.)

And when the torch touches Lena… Well the results… Lena…

Lena… Lena melts; it’s the only way to describe it. Steam emanates from her body, filling the room with a haze that’s difficult to see through. Her shadow seems to shrink and shrink and shrink. And then… nothing. The steam evaporates. She’s not there, but there are her robes and hat, sitting on the ground.

Lena Luthor, The Wicked Witch of The West, is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Because I knew you, I have been changed... For Good._


	20. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end, which simply happens to be the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Fire, grieving, mentions of death, and description of a major character death...

Kara felt numb before she even descended from the sky. It’s early into the morning when the party ends. So if she was numb before, now Kara’s _exhausted_. Of course she is. She spent hours having to lie through her teeth, to appear strong and confident when… when… Lena was set on fire in front of her, before just disappearing. And she’s expected to do that day after day after day until the end of her life because _Oz_ needs the story to be clean. Not truthful but clean. 

So how… How could she be okay? Mon-El’s the one that threw the torch. And she had given him… She _cared_ about him. Even when she went to Lena the first time. She honestly thought she could love him one day.

_She’s hiding in a small alcove, crouched under a table, sticking to a shadow, hoping beyond hope that she doesn’t get noticed, that no one spots her, that no one uses this as fuel to harm Lena. She watches as Mon-El bursts into the room. How Lena’s eyes stay fixed on him. How her whole body turns away from Kara, as if trying to shield her. Whether from what’s about to happen or from the mob discovering her, she has no idea. Whatever Lena intended, if anything at all, it doesn’t protect her seeing the torch arcing in the air. Doesn’t protect Lena from alighting, her teeth gritted and smoke beginning to pour from her._

She finds herself drifting back to Lena’s hideaway, almost unconsciously. Drifting while flying’s… new to her (fuck, _flying_ is new to her), but she likes it; the sheer amount of freedom she feels no longer tied to the ground. Or she would under other circumstances. 

Lena’s… dead because of her own mother, The Wizard. Because of Rhea and Mon-El. And she saw Alex in the mob, and Maggie right beside her. James and Winn too, though fairly separate. Everyone she loves involved in some way or another.

_She hid away, watching from her hiding spot. What amazes her is how quickly the mob clear out; if they were truly there to find and rescue her, then wouldn’t they be still searching? Of course not, no Lena was right. Again. She hopes it’s shame that made them flee. Shame that causes them to walk into the room, see the signs of the Witch, and leave. She hopes it’s shame that flickers over Alex’s face and Maggie’s face and Winn’s and James’. She hopes that they feel guilt burning in the pit of their stomachs._

_And now she’s left to look at the gruesome scene left over; a pile of ash lay where Lena stood. Where Lena was… was… killed. Murdered. What Kara finds so strange is how… clean it is. The ash spread a little since Lena burnt, but there aren’t scorch marks. Aren’t much of anything. Just a robe. Just a hat. Just the fragrance of… burning in the air._

_She feels nauseated, stomach ready to heave, bile rising in her throat. She swallows it down, somehow. It burns. It’s real._

_(It’s real in a way that the rest of the day hasn’t been.)_

She wanders the halls slowly, quietly. Jess had cleared out hours ago, before everything went down. So had Professor J’onzz. Before Lena…

As if her mind enjoys tormenting her, she finds herself in the same room that Lena… Lena died in. The hat and robe, still sitting exactly where they were left. No sign of anything else. No sign that Lena… That Lena had ever actually been there. That Lena had ever actually existed.

Kara begins to cry; the energy lost from her body, as she collapses on the floor. Tears and sobs wrenching from her body, her hand pressing into the cold stone of the floor, trying, trying to feel Lena, in any way. Even just the last vestiges of her heat. But nothing. Bile rises in her throat again, the familiar burning sensation, gurgling just beneath the point of no return, and she knows she can let it go; but she can’t. The burn is the only feeling of Lena she has left; one that’s not even Lena. And if she lets it go, she’ll have lost Lena forever. And she can’t… She can’t… 

(She’s sobbed before. She grieved and mourned and lost and let go. But this sensation; she’s never responded this way to emotional pain before. If she lets it go, reduces the strain it puts on her, she’ll grieve and forget. And she _won’t_ let that happen. There should be one person in all of Oz who speaks for _her_.)

Then suddenly, a faint… pulsing sensation builds in the back of her head. It’s… familiar. Knowledge passing onto her. A number… A measurement. Close… Only a few steps behind her…

The acidic sensation subsides and Kara smiles; an odd thing when paired with her face, puffy from tears, nose flared with grief. And her voice is thick around the phlegm and the emotions caught up inside of her; she can barely recognize her own voice, recognize that she’s _speaking_.

“Oh you clever Witch.”

Oh that clever Witch indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fin._
> 
> I'm so glad for everyone who came along in this journey. Each of you who sent your passionate thoughts and love. I couldn't have done that without you.
> 
> Again, special mention goes out to @littlebrother (@littlekbrother on tumblr) who has encouraged me to write each chapter. But all of you who sent me kind or angry words, I'm glad. It's your passion which made this a reality. Not just me.
> 
> And I know that there are a lot of plot strands left open, and no I have no idea if I ever will write a follow up to this (though I have a couple of plot ideas). So if there are any questions you want to ask, please ask in the comments. I'll answer whatever I can, with special author's commentary.
> 
> Thank you guys so much. I hope you guys have a good day and I love y'all. Keep an eye peeled for my next project (which is a secret! It's still Supercorp though. I'm not going that far outside my wheelhouse.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please come yell at me either in the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders.
> 
> I hope you guys have a great day, and I love y'all.


End file.
